Like a Teenage Dream
by Michelle Gomez
Summary: Rosalie busca algo sincero, Real& Perfecto...Emmett a alguien que lo quiera tal cuales...incluyendo sus bromas y sus fobias. Ambos tienen un pasado doloroso pero diferente. Ambos son de mundos diferentes,pero los dos buscan lo mismo...un amor como un sueño adolescente
1. Chapter 1

Como si la mañana no pudiera ser más trágica y triste, unas gotas de agua cayeron del cielo gris, acomode mi abrigo y mi bufanda, baje de mi auto, cada vez que daba un paso sentía que mi corazón se estrujaba, mis pasos dejaron de ser firmes cuando lo mire, sentado a un lado del ataúd, con su cabeza baja y sus brazos rodeando a su pequeña hija, ajena a todo este horrible momento, llegue a una silla vacía y me senté, ¿Qué le diría?

Rosalie- levante mi rostro y la mire, La señora María mirándome destrozada-

Lo..lo siento tanto- me levante de la silla y le di un abrazo, enredo sus brazos en mi cintura y su sollozo se convirtió en llanto, la senté a un lado mío sin romper nuestro abrazo

Cuando un hijo pierde a uno de sus padres … se le dice huérfano- la mire sin entender a donde quería ir con eso, las lagrimas salieron aun mas rápido- pero ¿Como llama cuando una madre pierde a un hijo?- mi corazón se quebró, mis lagrimas salieron despacio recorriendo mis mejillas

Lo siento tanto- solloce- fuimos buenas amigas y ella era una gran persona, buena y comprensiva se que se gano el cielo- ella asintió y lloro aun más.

María- dijo un hombre, tal vez el esposo de la señora - vamos amor- la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo- con permiso- se dirigió hacia mí, llevándosela, yo solo pude asentir. Victoria mi loca amiga, atrevida y sin uso de alguna razón lógica en sus sentido, pero con muy buena suerte…enamorada del hombre correcto, se caso a pesar de mis no buenos intentos de persuadirla que nadie se casa a los 21, estaba embarazada…aunque estoy segura que se embarazo para casarse y no por amarrar a James ya que se amaban, si no para que nadie se interpusiera, conocía a sus padres y sabia que sin una causa mayor no la dejarían casarse, estaba loca. Aunque teníamos algo en común…Amábamos a los niños, y ella esperaba a uno, una niña que se convierto en su adoración, en su tiempo y espacio, en su ser…Pero como paso…yo sabía que la vida no era justa pero morir a los 23? De un tumor cerebral? Hasta su último día intento convencerme de enamorarme, de dejar de salir con varios chicos y comprometerme con uno… Victoria soñadora, creía que todos teníamos su suerte… Después de unos minutos y esperar que James se quedara solo fui a su lado, puse una mano en su hombro y él me miro, me dio un pequeña sonrisa llena de dolor y después bajo su mirada a su hija, me senté a un lado de él.

Se que lo has escuchado miles de veces hoy en este día…pero no se que mas decirte- el asintió- Lo siento

Yo también…- agacho la mirada y se sacudió un poco producto de su llanto, abrazo fuertemente a su hija que descansaba dormida en sus brazos- se fue nos dejo- y como si fuera posible mi corazón ya roto se destrozo aun más- me dijo que me amaba y se fue…

Sabes bien que no fue su culpa- lo tome del rostro y hice que me mirara- lo sabes- el rompió en llanto una vez más- ella está en el cielo…se fue como el ángel que era, se gano el cielo- solté su rostro que de inmediato fue agachado

Y yo el infierno…no sé como viviré sin ella-

Shh…mírame, -me miro sus ojos rojos llenos de ojeras, las lagrimas acumulándose en ellos- por ella…- toque a la pequeña- por ella vivirás y saldrás adelante…y yo me encargare de que lo hagas

Gracias Rose…fuiste una gran amiga de Victoria y mi también…-sonreí un poco, no podía también quebrarme aquí , era el momento del de estar Roto yo debía de ser fuerte, después me rompería yo

¿Quieres un café? Hace frio…- el asintió me levante y fui por el café, había gente que no conocía, la verdad es que solo conocía a James y a la señora María, había demasiada fila así que fui afuera para fumar un cigarrillo, Salí y el aire pego en mi rostro, prendí el cigarrillo y le di la primera calada, Recordé a Victoria, a su sonrisa y sus 9 meses de embarazo, mi amiga victoria…,entonces fue cuando me quebré, me resbale despacio por la pared y caí sentada en el suelo, apague el cigarrillo y me abrace a mi misma-

Tal como te lo prometí amiga…tal como te lo prometí- susurre

Sabes que puedes morir si sigues ahí sentada con un cigarrillo a medio apagar?- levante mi cabeza y ahí estaba un hombre como de 2 metros robusto y una mirada dura, me tendió la mano y me levanto- soy Emmett…el amante de Victoria- mi corazón se detuvo y le solté la mano

Victoria no tenía ninguna aventura con nadie idiota!- Como se atrevía a venir a su funeral y decir eso- Lárgate de aquí!

Tranquila

No me digas que me tranquilice!- lo apunte con mi dedo índice- debes largarte de aquí! Respeta el dolor de sus familiares…tu no fuiste nada más que una noche!

Así que si aceptas que tuvo una aventura conmigo?

No!-demonios! – no, no dije eso…dije que en caso que lo fuera…

No dijiste eso….

Basta Emmett- escuche la voz de James…¿se conocían? – lo siento Rose…es Emmett mi hermano y le encanta hacer bromas en los peores momentos- mire a Emmett y después a james, solo tenían un parecido… lo grandes que eran-

Soy Emmett Mc Carty – extendió su mano

Rosalie …- mire a james y el asintió entendiendo- había mucha fila para el café y decidí venir un poco

No te preocupes Rose…quiero pedirte un favor – asentí- descansa ve a casa…- apenas iba a negar pero me detuvo –mi hermano se quedara aquí …mañana te necesitare cuando la….- se quebró su voz

Cuando la sepulten- termino Emmett mirando a su hermano y el asintiendo

Está bien…nos vemos mañana- bese su mejilla y camine a mi auto, escuche unos pasos atrás de mi y me voltee, -que pasa?-mire a Emmett

Creo que olvidaste darme un beso a mi…- rodee los ojos y camine hasta llegar a mi auto … lo mire de nuevo al notar que no se iba , sonrío y aparecieron 2 hoyuelos, uno en cada mejilla, sonreí y bese su mejilla- hasta mañana Rose…

POVEMMETT

Esto era cruel…conocí al amor de mi vida en el funeral del amor de mi hermano…

PROVROSALIE

[3años después]

Por favor, esta no era la clase de cita que esperaba, él no paraba de hablar, solo miraba como su boca se movía, Agradecía saber bloquear mi mente, así dejaba de escuchar todo, Esta era la peor cita de mi vida, el agito un pañuelo delante de mi cara entonces reaccione de nuevo

Y así cuando mi padre se retire yo seré dueño de todas las empresas que le pertenecen ahora- ¿Por qué estaba aquí? OH si! Ya lo recuerdo, una bruja malvada me hizo llegar hasta acá- Me encanta hacer planes a futuro…- si ya lo veo- pero que hay de ti?- VAYA! Se digno a dejarme hablar de MI? Patán.

Bueno, en realidad soy Publicista- el frunció el ceño y me interrumpió

Pensé que trabajabas en un kínder- le sonreí para no golpearlo

Si veras…tengo mi titulo de publicista, pero mi segunda pasión son los niños así que, junto con mi padre creamos un kínder y lo manejo a veces

Vaya…tienes una vida muy ….fácil- le aventaría el cuchillo, juro que ya lo tenía entre mis manos y podía sentir la satisfacción de clavárselo en el pecho…el imbécil tenía un tono sarcástico desde que entramos al restaurant.

Su comida- nos dijo la chica poniendo nuestras ordenes a cada uno-

Muchas gracias- contesto acomodándose su ridícula servilleta en el cuello- así que…vida fácil no?-

No, cuidar de niños no es fácil- conteste con un nudo en la garganta, quería azotarlo contra la mesa para que la sopa le quemara la cara

Disculpa que te contradiga- sonrió mostrando sus dientes- pero es su trabajo como mujeres no?- QUE? En realidad había dicho eso? Randall Jenk acababa de decir eso?- deben tener experiencia… lo llevan en la sangre

No puedo creer lo que escuche - dije sonriéndole incrédula- te recuerdo que estamos en el siglo XXI donde las mujeres ahora son igual o tal vez más importantes que los hombres?

Sea el siglo que sea mi querida Rose…- termino de darle un sorbo a su copa y se limpio la boca-ustedes serán mejores en una cosa solamente en cuidar y mantener un hogar desde…su hogar- solté una risa que trataba de ocultar el odio que se formo, por dios YO era ROSALIE HALE, era una HALE hija del mayor y exitoso empresario ni siquiera tenía que trabajar para vivir, y mis hijos tampoco lo necesitarían! Y viene este hombresucho y dice que solo sirvo para atender un hogar?

Bueno Randall …creo que me tengo que ir- si no quería que lo matara debería irme rápido, no aguantaba mucho estar cerca ahora

Pero si apenas has tocado tu comida- le di un trago al vino y me levante, el me imito y tomo mi mano- no puedes dejarme aquí solo, aquí hay gente importante – hizo más firme su agarre, mire su mano y después su rostro

Entonces suéltame si no quieres que arme un escándalo aquí- mis labios apenas se movían y es que estaba a punto de explotar de rabia, el me soltó y yo cogí mi abrigo- no me busques Randall - le sonreí bajo la mirada de varios, conocía a unos cuantos así que salude con la cabeza, Salí de ahí a la planta baja, ya que Randall se había empeñado a subir a una área privada. Cuando Salí a la calle, el frio aire me golpeo en la cara, me eche para atrás mi cabello y camine hasta donde estaba mi auto, mi pequeño mercedes, mi bebe, era extraño y tal vez sonara algo tonto pero cuando estaba en el sentía como si estuviera a salvo, como si nada pudiera dañarme, mi celular sonó y sonreí ante la pantalla, mi salvación

Cuéntame cada detalle- apenas había contestado y ya se había escuchada su voz desesperada, así era mi mejor amiga

Alice como sabes que ya termine mi cita- mi horrible cita, se escucho una risita, que claramente no era la de Alice, era bella, mi otra mejor amiga, ya por fin había quedado de novia con el hermano de Alice, Edward. Eran unos tontos casi se pierden el uno al otro por Celos e inseguridades, pero cosas del destino ah y claro de Alice también, terminaron juntos

Estamos en el café que esta por ahí- reí

Eres toda una espía, más vale mi hermano se cuide ya que tú tienes ojos en todas partes- ella rio a carcajadas y repitió "ojos en todas partes"…loca.- ya sé donde están, voy para allá- baje del auto no era necesario manejarlo estaba a una cuadra de aquí, además mi bebe aquí estaría más seguro. Camine cubriéndome la boca con mi bufanda, este frio me iba a matar, Bah a quien engañaba, amaba el frio, no por algo erala "Dama de Hielo", malditos periodistas y sus apodos…aunque me gustaba. Entre a la cafetería y vi una pequeña cosa saltando con las manos alzadas, le sonreí y camine hacia ellas, Bella mandaba un texto sonriendo como la enamorada que era y Alice ahora golpeaba sus dedos en la mesa.

Hola- chilló emocionada- cuéntame por dios, es que Randall es el hombre más sexy del planeta- se silencio de golpe- olvídalo, es el segundo hombre más sexy del mundo, el primero es mi Jazz

Vaya pensé que solo la revista People pensaba eso de mi hermano – ella me fulmino con la mirada amaba a Jasper desde que lo conocía y Jasper la amo de igual forma, eran polos tan opuestos pero encajaban a la perfección-Puedo decirte que Randall así como es de "sexy"- hice comillas con mis dedos- es un idiota- bella me miro y asintió

No quería decírtelo antes pero…no era para ti- hizo una mueca- los vi en la cena de caridad y solamente estabas tiesa!

Pensé que era el vestido- dijo Alice pensativa, bella rodo los ojos y yo casi muero

Me veía tiesa con el vestido…..?- reprimí un grito

No!- arreglo Alice- era el color…da igual de todas formas todo el mundo te amo- rodé los ojos- pero bueno dime que hizo ese idiota

Genial ya no es el segundo hombre más sexy- ella sonrió adorablemente

No…cuéntame no seas tonta…- bella fijo su mirada en mi al igual que Alice

Bien … la verdad es que las cosas ya estaban mal, mamá hablaba de una boda cercana y Randall ni siquiera me había pedido salir, no te mentiré es guapo y está muy bien, pero hay algo que no me gustaba de él…veras no es mi tipo

ROSALIE HALE acabas de decir que tienes un tipo de hombre?- dijo Alice sonriendo- jamás me lo habías dicho! PERRA!- varias personas voltearon ante como me había llamado pero ella se veía realmente feliz así que no importo

Bueno no un tipo exacto…todas las chicas tienen un tipo…yo también tengo el mío

Claro que si la Dama de hielo tiene corazón – se burlo Bella, entrecerré los ojos pero le sonreí- en verdad me alegra ser tu amiga, solo eres amable con algunos – ella y Alice rieron y yo les saque la lengua

Pero bueno, que mas dime- salto Alice en su lugar

Bien mamá fijo una fecha hace una semana y cenamos juntos en casa, mi madre estaba encantada, pero yo, realmente no, no me gusta esto de…ya saben

De ser millonaria?- dijo bella, mire a ambos lados e hice que se callara

Hay Rose Vamos! Hay chicas que se mueren por ser millonarias y tu renuncias a eso?- Alice me miraba incrédula.

Así es Alice…pero no es fácil, Renunciar no es fácil…- fije mi mirada a la mesa, ya que mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir y no dejaría que eso pasara- mamá quiere que me case con Randall …tiene planeada mi vida, y no es que no quiera casarme…lo que pasa es que el no es el correcto lo sé…

Conociste a alguien?- la voz de Bella sonaba preocupada y con curiosidad, levante la mirada y pude ver la cara de Alice con preocupación, trate de sonreír y negué, pero a mi mente llegaron imágenes de un hombre que no podía sacar de mi cabeza desde el primer y último día que lo conocí, ya que después del funeral de mi amigano lo volví a ver jamás

Lo conocerás…- Alice puso su cara de loca, la que siempre ponía cuando tenia razón- si no es que ya lo conoces

Ahí va Alice de nuevo- murmuro Bella frustrada…Alice tenía un plan, siempre lo tenia


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer *-*

la historia es completamente mía (: Al igual que Emmett :P

CAPITULO #2

Eran las 6 de la tarde y yo no estaba lista, esto de salir en domingo y teniendo trabajo al día siguiente no era buena idea, pero vamos teníamos que juntarnos porque Edward le propondría matrimonio a Bella todos lo sabíamos, claro menos ella, la chica pensaba que solo era por su aniversario, es que la pobre era más despistada que yo, pobre e inocente bella, me aseguraría llevar algo de alcohol por si se desmayaba. Me puse el vestido negro tubo que había comprado, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y hacia ver mis piernas largas, contrastaba con mi pálida piel, me puse mis tacones plateados, arregle mi cabello en una coleta alta, maquille mi cara solo con base y polvo un poco de rubor y rímel en mis pestañas, mi infalible labial rojo y mi pulsera de la buena suerte, me mire al espejo por última vez , saque de mi cajón algo de alcohol, reí para mis adentros y camine hacia abajo donde me esperaba mi madre furiosa.

- No puedo creerlo Rosalie Hale- su autoritaria voz resonó en la habitación

- No puedes creer que mamá? Que cancelara la cena? O que plantara a Randall esta noche?- me enfrente a ella, alpie de las escaleras, estaba vibrando?

- TODO!- grito furiosa- no puedo entender, te di la educación suficiente como para que fueras la esposa de un hombre tan exitoso como el joven Randall Jenk!

- Mamá por favor…me sorprendes, soy demasiado hermosa puedo tener al hombre que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera- la sangre me hervía y me estaba yendo a los extremos pero así debía de ser con mi madre, siempre a los extremos- conseguiré al Tipo que quiera, porque soy millonaria! Porque tengo el futuro asegurado…- las palabras de todos los tipos que había salido resonaban en mi cabeza, todos siempre usaban la frase FUTURO ASEGURADO

- Exacto cariño- susurro con los ojos oscuros del coraje- es por tu dinero no lo olvides- dio media vuelta y se fue, trate de que sus palabras no me golpearan como deberían, yo era fuerte y esto no me afectaría, le demostraría que un hombre se podría casar conmigo por lo que era y no por lo que tenia.

Entre al Restaurant que habíamos quedado, estábamos exactamente los que debíamos de estar nadie más, es lo que me encantaba de mis amigos, solo éramos nosotros, éramos felices de esa manera, Aunque todos estaban en pareja pero la verdad no me importaba, jamás había llevado a un novio con migo a una reunión, nunca duraba mucho la relación o simplemente no me interesaba llevarlos

- Rose llegaste- se lanzo a mis brazos Alice, sonreí ya recordaba por que la quería tanto caminábamos hacia donde estaban todos, Alice tomaba mi brazo ,me miro dándome un vistazo, solo como ella lo sabia dar- te vez fantástica siempre me gusto ese vestido

- Alice lo acabo de comprar- ella sonrió

- Lo sé y me enamore de el al instante- se acomodo el pelo atrás de la oreja, trago saliva y volvió a hablar, pero algo le pasaba, siempre hablaba rápido pero ahora lo hacía tanto como sus palabras le permitían- algún día tienes que prestármelo- asentí, pasando un brazo por su cintura

- Estas nerviosa verdad?- ella me miro y fingió una sonrisa, se mordió el labio y miro a todas partes- ¿Qué HICISTE?

- NADA- dijo asustada, entrecerré lo ojos mirándola- deberías preocuparte por otras cosas…después te contare lo que hice - tarde en procesar la información-

- De que hablas?

- De la rubia…de la chica que robo a tu primer amor-

- Vino Irina?- ella asintió despacio- creí que solo éramos nosotros- Alice hecho una ojeada para atrás y suspiro

- ella prácticamente es mi prima no podía dejarla fuera de esto, ya conoces a mamá, esto de que la familia este unida le agobia - me empecé a marear al escucharla hablar tan rápido, no podía ver de nuevo a Irina era estúpido pero aun la odiaba por completo, no podía evitar volverme una perra cuando estaba ella cerca

- Alice detente- ella respiro pesadamente , sabia como era la señora Brenda, adoraba que las personas que quería estuvieran juntas. Suspire, lo que había hecho Alice debería de ser algo muy tonto y peligroso, le preguntaría mañana pro al noche.

- Estas bien Rose?- me tomo de ambos brazos mirándome preocupada, le sonreí

- Claro Alice, No es tu culpa…Irina no estropeara la noche, esta noche va por Bella y Edward y sin ella trata de cagarla, la tomare de los pelos y la meteré a la sopa caliente- ella sonrió y dio saltitos

- Está bien- me dio un beso a la mejilla y terminamos nuestro camino hacia la mesa, donde Alice me tenía reservado un lugar en el medio de ella y bella, la cual aun no llegaba, vi a Edward retorcerse los dedos en forma de nerviosismo y le sonreí agitando la mano, me trato de sonreír pero no podía, se pasaba los dedos por su cabello y después se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Pobre chico.

- Si que Edward está nervioso- una voz a mi espalda me exalto, le sonreí

- Jamás te escucho llegar Jasper- sonrió

- Así soy yo…sigiloso por eso Alice me ama- sonreí negando- No veo la forma en que Edward piense que bella le dirá que no…ambos están enamorados

- Por lo mismo Jasper, están enamorados… no sé si el matrimonio es algo que deba suceder a los 23 años de Edward y 22 de Bella- frunció el ceño- no me mal entiendas es solo que…son muy jóvenes

- Se aman- quería discutir

- Son muy jóvenes- el negó, y entendí que tal vez mi hermano también en un futuro no muy lejano quería pedirle lo mismo a Alice, ¿Que haría yo entonces?¿donde quedaría? Sentí un hueco en el corazón, pero lo tape rápidamente, Yo no daba lástima ni hoy ni nunca.

- Ya llego bella!- me susurro Alice- recuerda actuar normal- dijo emocionada y dando saltitos rodee los ojos

- Alice eso lo deberías de hacer tu- reímos entre dientes y mi hermano tomo entre sus brazos a Alice, me aleje un paso, lo hacía sin darme cuenta

- Hola chicos lamento llegar tarde- se disculpaba bella acomodando su cabello atrás de sus orejas, Edward estaba que se desmayaba y esto era tan cómico, mi sonrisa se borro cuando mire a Irina llegar, traía un vestido rojo que parecía ridículamente tatuado a su piel- a que se debe nuestra cena?- sonreía bella saludando a todos, llego conmigo e hizo que rompiera contacto visual con esa ….Irina.

- Bella te ves hermosa, siempre te quedo mejor el color azul que a cualquiera de las 3 – ella sonrió sonrojándose,

- Gracias Rose- miro a Edward y le sonrió, pero frunció el ceño- que le pasa a mi novio?- reí entre dientes-

- Esta enamorado- ella sonrió

- Yo también- y ahí estaba ese brillo en los ojos, mis amigas lo tenían cada vez que miraban a sus parejas, y esa sonrisa estúpidamente bonita, pero bueno... si el amor no duraba para siempre…el matrimonio tampoco. No se deberían de casar! Por dios!- iré a hablar con él- asentí y la vi alejarse, para quedar atrapada en el fuerte abrazo de Edward. Irina se acerco a bella y a Edward para saludar y felicitarlos por su aniversario número 4, nadie le había dicho el motivo de la cena, solo era una CENA, solo Irina y Bella no estaban enteradas por completo. Vi con atención como el cuerpo de Irina se insinuaba al de Edward, POR DIOS ERA SU PRIMO! , vi como mi amiga Bella reaccionaba poniéndose en medio de ellos, Edward era un poco tonto para eso, pero bella cuando se lo proponía era una fiera y cuidaba lo suyo. La feliz pareja se alejo disculpándose para sentarse y yo me acerque, tenía suficiente de esta zorra.

- Irina- le sonreí tenía mi bolso en la mano, para evitar golpearla

- Rosie Rose- dijo chillando de una alegría hipócrita

- Creo que deberías de dejar de acercar tus falsos senos a tu Primo Edward- ella sonrió

- No cambias eh Rose- le sonreí esto era la plática mas falsa en mi vida.- pensé que trabajar con mocosos cambiaria un poco de ti- rei secamente

- Claro que eh cambiado Reina- la mire a los ojos- así que ten cuidado, aléjate de mis amigos o veras mi cambio- ella sonrió de lado tan chocante, pero decidí dejarla ya que empezaríamos a comer, camine a la mesa y me situé en medio de las dos,

- Que paso?- pregunto Alice nerviosa

- Nada…-bella me miro- solo le dije que alejara sus pechos falsos de Edward!- Alice rio y bella estaba enfadada

- Tu también la viste…dice Edward que no es verdad, que solo fue un abrazo…como si no conociéramos a esa….esaa

- Dilo- la animo Alice con malicia, siempre escuchar a bella decir una maldición era gracioso, no es que bella fuera mojigata pero no usaba ese lenguaje, en cambio Jasper me echaba la culpa de que su pequeña Alice tuviera boca de camionero municipal.

- Esa ZORRA!- Alice y yo reímos y bella sonrió apenada- es una zorra- dijo más segura – dejamos de reír cuando llego nuestra comida, Pasamos Riendo y platicando del nuevo trabajo de mi hermano y el de Edward. Bella seguía en una editorial y Alice aun tenia eventos para desfiles de moda. Reímos con sus locas ideas y peleas con modelos.

- Esas zorras creen que por que usan menos ropa y son más altas que yo, pueden robarme a mi Jasper- lo tomo de la mano y mi hermano sonrió negando

- Alice…amor solo me pidieron la hora- todos reímos

- Créeme amor… es una de tantas técnicas- Jasper suspiro rendido y la noche siguió. Irina conto sus negocios y de la relación pasada, " me asegure de que ese tipo madurara" , se hecho el pelo para atrás y las chicas la ignoramos, mientras que los chicos, ya sea por educación siguieron con la charla. Llego el momento esperado y toda la tensión que se había ido de Edward hace unos momentos volvió cuando tintineo su copa de vino. Edward se puso de pie y empezó a sudar.

- Bueno quiero pedir su atención- dijo después de carraspear la garganta que no ayudo mucho pues aun se le quebraba la voz- quiero decir algo…hoy es nuestro aniversario amor- miro a bella y esta lo miraba casi babeando, derramaban miel, ella asintió despacio- es el número 4- ella volvió a asentir- y estoy igual de enamorado que la primera vez que te vi- bella sonreía- y estoy seguro que cada momento que pasa, nada cambia en mis sentimientos por ti, ya que caí rendido esa primera vez en la playa, te entregue mi corazón y mi alma, soy tuyo y siempre lo seré…pero quiero que tu también seas mía…- el giro la silla de bella para que quedara frente a él- quiero que me pertenezcas por todas…por la ley, ante dios y aquí frente las personas más importantes en nuestra vida – entonces se hinco, y bella tapo su boca con sus manos y se estremecía levemente por su leve llanto de emoción- te pido que además de que ya eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi amor eterno… seas mi mujer…mi Esposa- el saco de su pantalón una cajita dorada, y la abrió ante los ojos de bella , los ojos de Edward se cristalizaron, todo estaba en silencio, solo la música de fondo se escuchaba y los jadeos de bella- quieres casarte conmigo?

- Claro que quiero- todos rompimos en aplausos, no podía negarlo, sabía que se amaban y que serian felices, solo esperaba que eso durara suficiente- te amo, te amo-decía repetidamente , busque a Irina con la mirada y no estaba

- Donde esta Irina- le pregunte a Alice-

- Se fue cuando Edward dijo esposa- me sonrió y me tomo en un abrazo- esto es tan perfecto, nuestros amigos se casaran-mire a los comprometimos que estaban fundiéndose en un beso y sonreí-

- Es perfecto- susurre

- & yo planeare la BODA!- grito Alice y bella la miro aterrorizada.

Sonó la alarma a las 7 , mi cabeza ardía y todo me daba vueltas, ni siquiera había bebido tanto… conduje hasta casa, o fue Jasper? Agrr. Apague el molesto sonido proveniente de la alarma y me levante, tenia puesta mi pijama, que raro…camine hacia el baño y tome una ducha, cuando salí mire el reloj era tardísimo tenía 20 minutos para llegar al kínder, era un nuevo ciclo así que habría niños nuevos, me tome dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y me puse un pantalón azul de vestir y una blusa blanca, mis zapatos negros y una coleta baja. Mi uniforme de trabajo estaba listo, tome mis utensilios y mi mandil, junto con mi gafete que decía Miss Rose. Me mire al espejo y tome mi boina todas las niñas y maestras usábamos una, mientras que los niños usaban corbatita. Lista.

Llegue a las 8:20 y había muchas mamas afuera con sus niños, algunas ya eran conocidas y otras se veía que eran primerizas pues tenían lagrimas en los ojos. Sonreí al bajar de mi auto y ver a todos mis niños con uniforme, las nenas traían una faldita de color azul marino, blusa blanca al igual que sus calcetas, zapatos negros y una boina roja. Los pequeños, usaban igual que las niñas camisa blanca y zapatos negros, pero usaban pantalón azul y una corbata roja.

- Miss Rose- saludaron mis ex-alumnos, yo solo enseñaba a primer grado, y ellos ya habían pasado a otro nivel

- Hola queridos- los abrace a todos y ellos depositaban pequeños besitos en mi rostro, por eso amaba este trabajo, esos eran los besos más dulces y honestos de mi vida.- disfrutaron sus vacaciones?- ellos asintieron saltando, abrí la puerta del kínder, se despidieron de sus madres y entraron, pero aun quedaban los de primer grado. Así que hice lo que siempre hacia en el inicio de un ciclo, saque unos dulces y los puse en las bolsas de mi mandil, después saque al hámster que era la mascota de mi último grupo, cada grupo tenía una mascota y al finalizar el kínder, se la llevaba el niño o niña con mas estrellitas. Mire a las madres que había ahí , algunas llorando y otras hablando con sus hijos

- Hola pequeños- los niños se apegaban a sus madres mientras yo hablaba- quien quiere entrar al kínder?-pocas manos se levantaron- pues vengan aquí, que les tengo una sorpresa, me hinque ante ellos y saque unos dulces y le di uno a cada uno, después les enseñe al sr. Browni , los niños lo tocaban y reían, los demás pequeños se acercaban con curiosidad y así les daba un dulce y dejaba que tocaran al Sr. Brown- El es el señor Browni- ellos rieron-

- Como el potre- hablo una pequeña con unas coletas bajas, asentí-

- Así es princesa- cuando pude mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta que ya todos los niños estaban conmigo, termine de repartir dulces – muy bien pequeños pues ahora, entraremos a nuestro lugar mágico- les sonreía mirando sus caritas emocionadas- aremos un trenecito de 2 pasajeros en cada vagón, TODOS nos tomaremos de nuestras manitas con un compañero y daremos una vuelta por nuestro gran palacio y veremos los juegos y conoceremos este lugar ¿ les parece bien?

- SIIIII!- gritaron todos, algunos saltaban y se movían mucho, escogieron una pareja y estaban de dos en dos detrás de cada uno.

- Bien- les sonreí, las mamas se escondían y otras se iban al ver que sus hijos estaban bien, toma la mano del primer niño para avanzar pero una voz me detuvo

- ESPERE!-grito- falta mi hija-venia corriendo cruzando la calle un hombre con una niña, la niña saltaba en los brazos de su padre llorando y agarrándolo del cuello- mi niña…debes de ir al kínder- dijo tratando de quitar los pequeños pero fuertes bracitos de su alrededor. No tarde en reconocer al hombre…era James y su hija Cáterin

- No quelo!-pataleaba y trataba de subir otra vez a los brazos de su padre

- Tio Emmett se enojara nena…- sentí mi corazón extrañamente palpitar- el no querrá saber que no quieres entrar al kínder con tu guapa maestra- le sonreí por el cumplido, Cáterin me miro y miro mi mano

- Que es eso?- pregunto mirando al Sr. Browni y limpiando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos

- El es el señor Browni…y le da dulces a los que entran a esta escuela mira…- apunte a los niños que tenían sus dulces en las manos comiendo sin soltarse de sus compañeros

- Y me dará un dulce?- asentí

- Claro princesa…- le sonreí

- Bueno…-solto a su padre- puedes irte papá y dile a tío Emmett que no llole- sonreí, los niños eran tan tiernos. tomo mi mano y se despidió de su padre.

- Hasta luego maestra Rosalie- sonrío y le dije adiós con la mano

- Hasta la tarde James- lo vi marcharse con cierta melancolía, habían pasado ya 3 años pero aun dolía como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde aquella tarde, mire a Cáterin que era la viva imagen de victoria, pero con el cabello y ojos de su padre- Bien mis niños viajemos por nuestro kínder- ellos brincaron de alegría todos caminaban detrás de mí. Emmett estaba en la cuidad?

Las semanas pasaron y mis pequeños alumnos se adaptaban al kínder, quedaba una semana para escoger una mascota y 1 mes para que bella se casara, cuando Bella se lo dijo a Charlie, se aseguro que nosotras estuviéramos cerca, y más la pequeña Alice, ya que Charlie la apreciaba bastante, Charlie se puso de mil colores, por un momento pensé que vomitaría la cena a la que fuimos "cordialmente invitadas" pero suspiro y al fin de cuentas se dio por vencido, bella no cambiaria de opinión además ya era mayor de edad,

- Veamos como lo toma tu madre Bella- mi amiga se rio entre dientes y abrazo a Charlie

- Gracias papá…

- Si Charlie -hablo la duende- así tendrás la casa para René & para ti…- Alice alzo las cejas de una forma divertida y todos nos echamos a reír

Pero las cosas no eran todo de color de Rosa, había más peleas en casa, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, papá no regresaba de sus viajes y mamá no paraba de parlotear de Randall Jenk! , estaba harta… por otra parte James había tenido una fuerte crisis, no quise ser indiscreta pero era mi amigo y lo quería, así que después del tercer día seguido en cual Cáterin era llevada al kínder por su abuela, le pregunte por james, lo habían internado por estrés y depresión, hoy iría a su departamento para ver en que podía ayudar…se lo debía a mi amiga victoria..era una promesa.

Llegue a la dirección que me había facilitado la madre de victoria, la señora maría era un amor y se preocupaba por james, era un enorme edificio, sencillo pero no dejaba de tener algo especial, y estaba segura que eso era lo que había visto victoria en ese lugar. Subí por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso ya que el estúpido elevador estaba fuera de servicio, el calor se hacía presente, sentía una pequeña capa de sudor en mi frente, la limpie con el dorso de mi mano, llegue al 709 toque la puerta y espere varios segundos,

- Alguien toca puerta!- se escucho a la pequeña gritar y correr y delo lejos la voz de mi amigo

- No abras, pueden ser zombis- las pisadas se detuvieron y unas más pesadas se acercaron, sonreí negando, jamás cambiaria

- Soy Rose- dije fuerte y la puerta se abrió

- Hola Rose- me saludo con un abrazo James

- Miss Rose- dijo Cáterin saludándome y acercándose a mi

- Así es pequeña no soy ningún zombi- ella rio y la tome en brazos- supongo que ya terminaste con tu tarea- ella miro a su papá y después a mi

- La hora de la tarea aun no empieza- dijo jugando con sus manos-

- Bien creo que se tendrá que adelantar- dijo james ella lo miro eh hizo un puchero, le di un beso en la mejilla y la baje, arrastrando sus piecitos se dirigió a su habitación, - tus colores están

- En la mesa…lo se lo sé- contesto , reí entre dientes, el asintió

- Quieres algo de tomar?- asentí, caminando fuimos a la cocina y me senté en un taburete- tengo agua…leche, jugo- reí mirando la casa, estaba limpia…se debía a maría - solo bromeo…que es lo que tomas?

- Te agradecería un café…soy adicta- el rio asintiendo, era verdad, no importaba el calor que estuviera haciendo tomaba café.

- También me volví un adicto…es para mantenerme despierto- puso agua a hervir y se sentó enfrente de mí en el taburete

- Supe que estuviste en el hospital- su sonrisa desapareció y se toco la cabeza- tranquilo, - suspire- vaya solo quiero saber que pasa

- Rose yo…- estaba muy nervioso

- No te juzgare James…soy tu amiga y quiero demasiado a la personita que está en la otra habitación- el asintió- cuéntame…

- Cat tiene pesadillas muy seguidas, pregunta por su madre…ya se lo trate de explicar…no es fácil- su mirada estaba fija en la barra- no duermo bien y el trabajo me agobia, llego tarde, olvido papeleo, cambie cifras…no se qué hacer

- Y porque no me pediste ayuda?- el negó

- Se los problemas que tienes con tu madre y estas ocupada Rose- rodee los ojos

- Ocupada? Claro que no, mi ocupación son los niños y tu hija es mi ocupación … además estoy buscando un departamento- el me miro

- Te saldrás de tu casa?- pregunto mas alarmado que por curiosidad

- VAYA! Pero no es un delito- reí, el negó sonriendo- tengo 25…no es que sea una niña rebelde- el rio

- Bueno pues…están rentando el departamento de aquí arriba-

- En verdad!

- Si bueno pero es un poco caro…ya que es toda la mitad de la planta de arriba- me encogí de hombros

- Me gusta…este lugar tiene algo- el me miro y sonrió con nostalgia

- Fue lo mismo que dijo victoria- sonreí, el agua estaba lista y preparamos nuestro café, la parte de la mañana paso entre conversaciones y llamadas para rentar el departamento, el cual no fue ninguna preocupación no era tan alto el precio, vi una página de internet con fotos & firmaría el contrato el Lunes. Cáterin salió después de acabar su tarea y me miro, sus ojos cafés estaban curiosos

- Miss Rose…puedo hacerte una pregunta?- tenía en la mano un celular

- Claro…cual es?

- Eres una mujerzuela?- mis ojos se abrieron y reí entre dientes

- Que dices?- pregunto su padre- quien te dijo eso?

- Tío Emm…dijo que de seguro estabas con una mujerzuela- reí nerviosa, es que hace tiempo que no lo veía

- Dame eso Cat- James le quito el celular y le marco a su hermano- y eso no se dice cielo, es una mala palabra y lastima a las personas- ella abrió los ojos y su boca en forma de o y me miro

- Lo siento miss Rose- asentí y la tomen brazos

- Tranquila cielo…adivina qué?- ella me miro sonriendo, en su mejilla se hacia un hoyuelo, busque con mi mirada el otro pero no lo encontré y aunque era muy dulce la niña, su hoyuelo no me causaba la misma ternura que los de Emmett.

- Viviré aquí arriba,-ella dio saltitos en mis piernas

- Tendré una amiga- asentí, escuche como james discutía algo como no decirle mujerzuelas a su hija y reí

- Quieres mucho a tío Emmett- asintió, jugando con sus manos- porque?

- Es mi mejor amigo- asentí- me protege de los zombis…en mi armario había uno…él lo mato-su mirada brillaba de admiración, reí y bese su mejilla- sabias que mi mamá no volverá?- mi sonrisa desapareció y me quede mirándola-

- Porque?- mi garganta se seco y se formo un nudo, la niña me miro

- Ya me lo explico tío Emm- asentí

- Y que te dijo?

- Mi mamá es un ángel que un día se equivoco de camino y vino aquí a la tierra, se encontró con mi papa y como él es guapo- se acomodo entre mis brazos quedando acostada y mirándome- se enamoro de él y me tuvieron a mi, pero Dios necesitaba a mama en el cielo, entonces mamá se fue y me dejo encargada con papá y tío Emm …. mama me conto que tú me querrías mucho…- mi corazón se helo y me estremecí pero ella continuo- entonces yo hable con dios y le dije que se quedara con mamá el tiempo que la necesitara…yo la querré y ella me estará cuidando desde arriba- asentí con un nudo más grande y un par de lagrimas asomándose

- Es verdad…tu mami es un ángel y de arriba nos cuida a todos, soy tu amiga como lo fui de tu madre- ella asintió - entonces hablaste con tu mamá?-

- Si…me dijo que te quisiera, porque serias parte de mi familia- asentí

- Eso es verdad,puedo ser tu tía- ella asintió sonriendo, se acerco a mi pecho y puso su oreja

- Me gustan los corazones- reí

- Porque?-

- Porque los zombis no tienen- la mire- ellos solo comen cerebros- James se acerco y la miro

- Ve a sacar ropa para cambiarte…ya viene El capitán barba mocha-, Cáterin grito de alegría y bajo de mis piernas

- Donde esta mi sobrero y mi parche?- imito una extraña voz, como la de un pirata

- En tu cofre!- hizo lo mismo james, reí

- Capitán barba mocha?- el asintió riendo

- Les encanta disfrazarse- del cuarto de Cáterin se escucharon unos ruidos, cosas cayendo, me levante asustada- no te espantes está buscando sus cosas-, reí- puedes ayudarla?- asentí, -yo preparare la comida ¿quieres venir?-

- Oh no…yo no puedo- me excuse

- Nada de no puedo…llevare café- reí, Cáterin salió corriendo

- Puedes ayudarme? Es que no puedo ponerme mi traje- asentí, me tomo de la mano y me llevo con ella, le puse un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, el traje era más que claro de niño, le puse su cinto de juguete que tenia cuchillos de plástico y soltó su cabello, se puso su sombrero café y sus botas negras, me pidió que bajara de su peinador una cajita verde, donde había pulseras de colores, se las puse y ella se pinto todos los cachetes de varios colores con pinturas para niña, sonreí negando al verla moverse tan rápido

- No tienes un parche?- ella negó

- Yo soy la pirata arcoíris- ahora me explicaba su cara coloreada, hizo su mano izquierda un puño y con el dedo índice hizo como si tuviera un gancho como el de Garfield, reí. Mire alrededor y vi el cuarto que estaba lleno de fotos, de ella con victoria en sus brazos, ella con Emmett y sus hoyuelos, ella y james y varias cosas más, me acerque más y pude ver a victoria embarazada con migo a un lado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una se cayó por mi mejilla rodando, Cáterin se acerco y me miro preocupada

- Oh no te asustes, - se quito el sombrero- solo soy yo- dijo dulcemente, la abrace y le sonreí

- Lo siento-me limpie las lagrimas-es que te vez también de pirata que lo olvide- ella se rio y salto en su cama, se escucho el timbre y salió corriendo gritando agrrrrrrr muy fuerte, fui detrás de ella y del otro lado de la puerta se escucho un AGGRRR más fuerte, al fin vería a Emmett, después de 3 años, Cáterin abrió la puerta y ambos se gritaron AGRRR en la cara del otro, reí a carcajadas cuando vi a Emmett parado en la puerta vestido de pirata, me miro rápidamente y sonrió

-Asi que tenemos un rehén- POR DIOS que guapo era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola pequeñitas les traigo cap (:**

**los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con mi osito Emmett ;) **

**Beteado : Valentina (** **)**

**Espero & les guste :)**

**NOTA al final del cap **

**CapituloO3.  
**

- Así que tenemos un rehén- dijo alzándole las cejas a su sobrina, ella asintió jugando con sus manos como forma malvada, ahora explicaba su movimiento- ¡pues hay que hacerle cosquillas!-

- No Emmett- dije haciéndome para atrás, Cáterin grito un SI y Emmett corrió y me abrazo, entonces Cáterin empezó a hacerme cosquillas, reí fuerte por lo emocionada que estaba al ver a Emmett. Me soltó de su fuerte agarre y me miro, sus ojos tan bonitos, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia al calor tan abrazador de sus ojos.

- ¿Como estas?- dijo cuando cargo a Cáterin en sus brazos, la cual enrollo sus brazos en el cuello y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

- Bien… ¿miss Rose ira con nosotros?- el me miro y asentí sonriendo

- Bien…- bajo a Cáterin y James salió de la cocina- ¡llegue!- dijo sonriendo, por dios ¿era así de guapo?, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que lo partiría en dos, lo soltó y James tomo aire. Cuando pudo hablar mejor, lo miro.

- Lo sé Emmett- dijo James cargando una canasta, que llevaba comida- creo que todo el edificio se entera cuando llegas.

- GENIAL- rio a carcajadas, y yo parecía como si fuera sorda y volviera a escuchar su risa, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

- James- sacudí la cabeza para sacar las ideas, el me miro- ¿tu baño?

- ¿Que tiene?- frunció el ceño, bufe

- ¿Dónde está?- el rio

- ¡Ah eso!- rio mas fuerte- es la puerta azul- reí negando, escuche como Emmett jugaba con Cáterin y reían. Entre al baño y me mire al espejo.

- Es en verdad Rose- dije mirándome incrédula, tener una conversación así, tenia años de hacerlo, me ayudaba bastante a reaccionar- ¿Sonrisa? ¿Risa? ¿Ojos? JAH! ¿Recuerdas Rosalie Hale quien es Emmett McCarty? ¡Es el hermano de tu amigo! NO te lo puedes follar, ¿porque pienso en sexo?- negué rendida- bien… ¿no era tan guapo o sí? ¿Las personas pueden cambiar en 3 años? ¡Demonios!

- ¿Estás bien Rose?- dijo James del otro lado de la puerta.

- Emm… Si… Si, si estoy bien…- conteste

- Bueno, estamos en la puerta te esperaremos… tomate tu tiempo- Emmett soltó una carcajada y escuche como James lo reprendía pero también soltó una risita, suspire y salí.

- Pensaran que no había rollo- susurre

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto Emmett rojo.

- ¡Oh Emmett!- fruncí el ceño sonriéndole- anda ríete- no espero a que se lo dijera dos veces y soltó la carcajada.

- Lo siento- dijo cuando se repuso, Cáterin lo veía divertida.

- Vámonos ya- dijo James, asentí le quite la canasta a James y salimos del departamento, Emmett paso su brazo por mis hombros.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento- sonreí.

- Olvídalo Emmett- su cuerpo se sacudió en una pequeña risa y le di con la palma de mi mano en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, es que saliste del baño roja y parecía que habías hecho una travesura o un accidente- rio otra vez- y después dijiste algo como rollo y no pude soportarlo- James Rio atrás con su hija en brazos.

- ¡Y crees que no necesitaba un respiro al verte vestido de pirata! ¡Señor maduro! – Emmett frunció el ceño y James volvió a reír, me soltó de los hombros- es broma Emmett- dije mirándolo, el se encogió de hombros, bajamos en silencio y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento se adelanto, James se emparejo conmigo.

- Se le pasara… es como un niño aun- dijo mirando a su hermano abrir su Jeep. Un muy bonito jeep, asentí, James bajo a Cáterin la cual corrió hacia el Jeep de Emmett y subió con ayuda de su tío en la parte trasera. Llevaban 2 bicicletas grandes y una pequeña con llantas.

- James- mire a mi amigo, el cual me sonrió - no iré- ¡Si, me sentía mal! No, no mal… lo que le sigue de ¡horrible! No sé por qué Emmett se había enojado, ¡solo estaba bromeando! Solo quería subir a mi bebe e irme.

- Rosalie irás con nosotros- negué ante su autoritaria voz- te explicare en el camino- asentí levemente, era más mi curiosidad, por algo era Alice mi mejor amiga, las dos teníamos algo en común, no podíamos enterarnos de algo y quedarnos con la duda, o con la información incompleta.

- Bien- subimos a su auto y vi como Emmett partía en su Jeep, después regresaría yo por mi auto- ¿Entonces…?- dije presionando mientras él miraba al frente.

- Bueno pues Emmett termino una relación hace 6 meses… pero tenía 2 años y medio con la chica, lo dejo ella- lo mire.

- ¿Por qué?- se encogió de hombros.

- Dijo que por inmaduro- sonrió de lado- pero es parte de lo que Emmett es y no cambiara, lo entendió meses después de su ruptura y ahora no se preocupa de ser inmaduro- rio bajo, pero después borro su sonrisa- estaba muy triste y no le preste atención, y sé que hay algo mas y el no me lo quiere decir- ¿Emmett McCarty tiene un secreto?

- Vaya… ¿así que piensa que le dije inmaduro?- asintió, sin mirarme, solo miraba el camino- bueno…tendré que arreglar eso- suspire. James, aparco cuando llegamos al parque y bajamos del auto. Mi celular timbro y conteste… era Alice.

- ¡Rose!- grito cuando conteste.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?-

- ¡Tengo una crisis!- jadeaba.

- Alice me asustas reina- mi corazón se acelero.

- No encuentro mi pulsera… la que tu hermano me regalo, hoy saldremos y quiere que la use, es mi aniversario- era una ¡EXAGERADA!

- Alice la dejaste en mi bolso, aquí lo tengo- dije con tono obvio, ella me la había dado para cuidársela.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo haces? Siempre solucionas todo ¡Te amo! – hablaba muy rápido y sonreí- ¿donde estas?-

- ¿Recuerdas el parque donde Bella se cayó?- ella rio.

- ¡Hay 7 parques!- reí

- Estoy aquí!-grito Bella.

- ¿Donde están?- dije aun sonriendo.

- En mi casa, Bella vino con Edward, el cual se está duchando y en vez de estar en la ducha con él, está leyendo un libro- reí.

- Tal vez si no fueras un duende entrometido, ahora mismo estuviera follándome a tu hermano en la regadera- reí cuando Alice hizo una expresión de enojo por el apodo duende.

- Como si tuviera el valor- susurro- ¡Auch! Bella eso me dolió- dijo Alice después de que se escuchara un golpe- dile Rose, ¿cuántas veces no me he follado a tu hermano en la regadera?- Alice hablaba como si estuviera orgullosa… lo peor es que lo estaba.

- ¡Por dios Alice!- un nudo se me hizo en el estómago- ¡No quiero imaginármelo si quiera!- ella rio.

- Bien, dime donde demonios estas, necesito mi brazalete-

- Donde está la tienda de helados que atiende la chica con senos operados- mire hacia esa dirección y ahí estaba ella, doña silicona, busque a mi amigo con la mirada y estaban sentados riendo.

- ¡Oh! Ya sé donde- un nudo se formo en mi estomago nuevamente

- Emmett está aquí- susurre, escuche un grito sordo y una Bella desesperada preguntando qué pasaba.

- ¿Están follando en el parque?-

- ¿Por qué demonios lo relacionas todo con follar?-

- Me encanta- ella contesto feliz y yo reí- Bella toma tu bolso querida- dijo con decisión- iré para haya tengo que conocerlo-antes de decir algo colgó con preguntas formuladas por Bella a lo lejos, negué y camine hacia ellos, Emmett que estaba plácidamente acostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Cáterin, ambos mordían en lonche, lo masticaban y después se enseñaban ya la comida, era la competencia para ver quien tenía la comida mas masticada, era algo asqueroso, me miro y se volteo a comer su lonche de nuevo.

- Iré por refrescos- dijo James mirando a Cáterin que se acabo un bote de agua.

- Te acompaño papi- Emmett levanto la cabeza, para que la niña pudiera levantarse- ahorita vengo ¡Agr!- dijo a Emmett el cual le sonrío.

- Tráeme un chocolate ¡Agr!- ella rio contenta y se fue tomando la mano de su padre.

- Emmett- hable después de esperar a que hablara, pero se dedico a ignorarme y a devorar su loche – ¡EMMETT! - Hable más fuerte él me miro frunciendo el ceño- lo siento, no quise burlarme de ti- el miro mis ojos y frunció el ceño aun mas, se dedico a pensar unos momentos, su rostro se fue relajando hasta quedar sereno ¡este chico estaba loco!

- Está bien- sonrió y su expresión cambio, ¿cómo demonios hacia eso?, su cara paso de tener facciones duras a las mas tiernas y divertidas, le sonreí – puedes prestarme tus piernas- y como una loca adolescente dije que sí, y me moví rápido, me acomode y el puso su cabeza en mis piernas- no has cambiado nada- me miraba sonriendo.

- Creo que no- reí- parece que tu creciste mas- me miro emocionado

- ¿De verdad?- asentí sonriendo.

- Vaya… - se encogió de hombros y como si hablara del clima dijo- tu cabello creció- ¿se dio cuenta de mi cabello?

- Si, no lo he cortado desde la última vez que nos vimos- era verdad. Mi cabello llegaba a mi cintura en ondas.

- Me gusta-tenia cerrados los ojos, sus pestañas enchinadas, eran largas y un poco más oscuras que su cabello, su nariz era perfecta y su mandíbula era fuerte, su labio inferior era mas carnoso que el superior, se veían apetecibles, sus cejas pobladas, parecía que se las arreglaba, pero no, su frente no tan grande y su cabello color cobre, sus ojos color miel, que hipnotizaban… ¿Qué? Sus ojos… ¿en qué momento los abrió?, sonrió divertido, se levanto un poco y deposito un beso en mi barbilla, justo debajo de mis labios, me estremecí y note como su cara se hizo seria, pero después sonrió y se volvió a recostar en mis piernas … ¿qué paso? Ni siquiera toco mis labios. ¿Por qué demonios tenía ganas de llorar?

- Hola Rose- mire hacia arriba, donde estaban mis dos amigas, mirándome algo sorprendidas, Emmett abrió los ojos y Alice chillo- ¿Emmett McCarthy?- ¿se conocían?

- ¿Alice Cullen?- ella sonrió orgullosa.

- ¡La misma!- él se levanto y se dieron un abrazo, pensé que la rompería, ella era demasiado pequeña y el muy grande- ¿porque estas vestido así, hombre?- casi mato a Alice, ya que eso a mí me había costado un problema, pero Emmett rio.

- Hoy me toca disfrazarme para mi sobrina, soy el "PIRATA BARBA MOCHA"- mis amigas rieron, Emmett tomo a Alice en otro abrazo- hace tiempo que no te veía enana-

- Lo sé- cuando se soltaron, Alice me miro- Vaya Rose, me hubieras dicho que el chico que te tiene loca es Mc Carty- sentí como mis mejillas ardían, y Bella reía bajito al verme, Emmett me miro sonriendo mostrando sus hoyuelos y yo creí morir, Alice y su ¡Gran bocota!

- Toma tu pulsera- la saque de mi bolso- ahora…vete- sisee para que solo Alice me escuchara, pero la muy maldita me ignoro, yo seguía nerviosa. ¡Estúpida Alice! Todo iba de maravilla…

- Quiero hacer una cena- sonrió malignamente- Ven McCarthy, estas cordialmente invitado- ¡PERRA! Le eche una mirada a Alice, esas que normalmente funcionaria con cualquier persona cuerda, ya que la mirada era asesina, Bella le sonrió a Emmett ¿Por qué le sonreía?

- Ella es Bella es NOVIA del hermano de Alice- dije recalcando novia, ¡SI! moría de celos y no sabía por qué, Bella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, pero para Emmett gracias a dios, paso desapercibido. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y le extendió la mano.

- ¡Eres la novia de Eddy!- Emmett parecía que daba brincos- ¡hace tiempo que no veo a ese tipo!- soltó una carcajada, reía hermoso, le sonreí.

- ¡Ves!- grito Alice- ¡así se ven de nuevo!- Alice rio y Emmett asintió

- Dame tu numero enana- Alice sonrío y anoto su celular en el de Emmett- toma- dijo ya cuando el teléfono estaba guardado y cuando ella marco del teléfono de Emmett al de ella para grabar su número, y yo con los brazos cruzados.

¡Por dios!... yo era una ridícula, ellas eran mis amigas, me relaje, no me comportaría como una estúpida- Iré por mi sobrina y mi hermano quiero que los conozcas Alice- ella asintió sonriendo, mi chico… ¡NO! No Rosalie, no era tu chico, EMMETT… Emmett se fue, no mi chico, Emmett… aun no era mi chico y… ¡AAAH! vomito mental, al menos no fue verbal.

- Bien- dije mirando a Bella que extrañamente estaba nerviosa, me daba miradas de auxilio- ¿qué pasa Bella? Escúpelo- Alice la miro y entrecerró los ojos.

- Me quiere llevar por casi TODA la ciudad en busca de cosas, ya le dije que hay personas que se encargan de eso- Bella se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- Esta loca Rose- protesto Alice enojada- ¿Cómo demonios dejara que alguien busque su vestido?- Alice se empezaba a alterar.

- Porque solo quiero a tu hermano… y no necesitare el vestido para eso- frunció el ceño.

- ¡Por dios Bella no todo en la vida es SEXO!- grito Alice, justo cuando una pareja de ancianos pasaba por ahí e hicieron mala cara.

- Bien arreglemos esto de una vez- suspire y Bella me miro con ojos de esperanzada, y Alice con una mirada amenazadora, que causaba lo mismo que la mía en ella… nada.

- Veremos algunas tiendas y estilos de vestido en internet- Bella casi salta de gusto, y Alice gruño, le hice un gesto con la mano antes de que empezara a patalear- y después iremos a cada una de esas tiendas a que te midas un vestido- Bella casi se desmaya- no importa lo lejos que estén una de la otra- Alice sonrió satisfecha.

- Es justo- respondió la duende.

- Está bien- dijo Bella a regañadientes.

- Mañana en la noche en mi casa, para ver todas las cosas y además tendremos una noche de chicas- ellas sonrieron y asintieron- bueno… ahora quiero que cuando venga Emmett- mire a Alice- conozcas a su hermano y a su sobrina y se larguen- las dos soltaron carcajadas y asintieron. Emmett llego a los pocos segundos con una Cáterin manchada de chocolate.

- Esta es la traicionera Cáterin que se comió mi chocolate- la niña rio y saludo con la mano a las dos.

- Hola Cáterin, soy Alice y ella es Bella- Bella la saludo con la mano

- Y él es mi hermano James- mi amigo saludo a Alice la cual frunció el ceño, por cuestión de segundos, intercambio una mirada con Emmett y fue como si se hubieran dicho lago, ella no hizo ningún comentario más, James después saludo a Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos Chicos y princesa, ahora tenemos que irnos, estamos amenazadas por la malvada bruja- sonrío mirándome, Emmett asintió sin entender y James tomo a su hija, todos les dijimos adiós y se fueron en el auto de Alice, su porsche owner amarillo.

- Esa chica sí que trae un auto- dijo Emmett con la boca abierta.

- No has visto el de Rose- dijo James también impresionado.

- ¿Tienes un auto así de magnifico?-

- ¡Claro que no! El mío es perfectamente bellísimo- dije y todos reímos.

- Quiero un auto como el de Alice- dijo Cáterin.

- Entonces deberás estudiar y trabajar hija- contesto James bajándola- y muy duro- Emmett y yo reímos mientras Cáterin asentía seriamente a su padre.- Rosalie tiene un mercedes benz 2012 convertible- Emmett casi se atraganta, rodee los ojos y evite cualquier comentario. El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando a la pelota, y descubrí que soy pésima para patear el balón, Emmett me tiro dos veces, las misma que me levantaba y se reía, James jugaba de equipo con su hija. Sí, yo era del equipo de Emmett… y ¡Como quiera me tiraba! En fin, llegaron las 6 de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando, Emmett saco su bicicleta junto con la de James y Cáterin.

- ¡Vamos de paseo!- grito Emmett y todos dijimos que si- ¡OH!- dijo mirándome con una mueca fingida- Pero Rose no tiene bicicleta, ¡que lamentable!- entrecerré los ojos.

- No te preocupes Emmett- dijo James cerrando su celular- Cáterin y yo tenemos que irnos… tenemos una cena con María y tengo que preparar a Cáterin- la aludida dijo que si y dio vueltas sobre sus pies, tomada de la mano de su padre.

- ¡JA!- dije apuntando a Emmett con mi dedo, el frunció el ceño

- Apuesto que no sabes montar en bici- puse mi mano sobre mi corazón, como si estuviera ofendida.

- Claro que si- dije y el alzo una ceja.

- Ya lo veremos- subió a su bicicleta.

- No se lastimen niños- rodo los ojos James- Adiós... Rose puedes decirle al portero que vas con tu auto- asentí.

- Adiós Miss Rose- Emmett frunció el ceño y yo le sonreí a Cáterin.

- Adiós hermosa, nos vemos el lunes – ella sonrío y dijo que sí.

- ¡Adiós Agrr!- dijo a Emmett.

- ¡Agrr adiós!- contesto y la niña se fue divertida al auto con su padre – Bien- dijo Emmett- me iré a cambiar a mi jeep-

- ¡Oh no lo hagas!- el sonrío.

- Tengo que hacerlo… soy demasiado sensual de esta manera- reí a carcajadas.

- Claro Emmett- dije y él me saco la lengua.

- Espera aquí, no quiero que al verme te desmayes. Hoy olvide el alcohol- rodee los ojos y asentí, se llevo la bici de Cáterin y la guardo atrás, saco una maleta y abrió la puerta del jeep, ¿enserio se cambiaria aquí?, mire alrededor y no había nadie, no era muy temprano pero después pensé que era viernes y que casi todos estarían en otro lugar, mire a Emmett que se estaba subiendo el Pantalón de tela ¿¡Porque demonios me perdí esa parte! ¡Estúpida Rose! Se quito la camisa y pude ver su ancha y perfecta espalda, sus músculos se flexionaron al tomar la camisa negra, su espalda estaba llena de pecas y lunares ¡Dios este hombre me volvería loca!

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto engreído.

- Me gusta más de lo que debería -susurre, el se acerco, poniéndose la camisa- Ni lo sueñes McCarthy… no me gustan los piratas-

- Puedo ser cualquier cosa Miss Rosalie- ¡DIOS! Tenía que concentrarme, si no quería lanzarme arriba de él en un lugar público.

**hola pequeñas personitas!**

**Les gusto el cap? ¿Cómo voy con esto?**

**Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, Si les gusta mi historia pueden recomendarla? seria genial! **

**Les prometo que viene mas cosas buenas! & tratare de Actualizar pronto (:**

**Gracias por Leer.**

**&& agradecere tambien a mi Beta: Vale :)**

**Bien nos leemos en los RR & hasta el otro Cap!**

**P.D aun soy nueva aqui en F.F & no se usar bien esto de los inbox & esas cosas, asi que tengan paciencia soy aun muy torpe.**

**P.D2.- AMOOOO sus RR! en verdad! son pocos pero me agradan Graacias!**


	4. Chapter 4

- Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto engreído

- Me gusta más de lo que debería .-susurre, el se acerco- Ni lo sueñes McCarthy…no me gustan los piratas

- Puedo ser cualquier cosa Miss Rosalie- DIOS! Tenía que concentrarme, si no quería lanzarme arriba de él en un lugar público.

- Bien mi querido Barba mocha…demos un paseo- dije ignorando el hormigueo de mis manos, la verdad es que tenia años que no me subía a una bicicleta de verdad, ya que solo utilizaba las bicicletas del gimnasio y esas no avanzaban…

- Bien…te reto a unas carreras- alcé una ceja- aquí empezamos aquí terminamos…

- Está bien- dije mirando a mi alrededor, la vuelta no era muy larga así que sería fácil, Emmett se acomodo en la bicicleta, había un problema yo traía sandalias, mire mis pies y después la bicicleta, me iba a matar en esa bicicleta si se me atoraba la sandalia en el pedal…suspire rendida, mire a Emmett que miraba a lo lejos, seguí su mirada y había un grupo de chicas sentadas en el pasto, sentí como se me revolvía el estomago y las manos se me entumecían, - BUENO- dije y él me miro asustado, me subí a la bicicleta y se me revolvió aun más el estomago, demonios!, sentía que me iba a caer.- empezamos cuando dejes de babear- el sonrío entrecerrando los ojos

- Dejare de babear, cuando dejes de ponerte esos short tan cortos- me ruborice

- Vamos Emmett- dije avanzando, mientras me acomodaba para tantear la bicicleta, Emmett me arrebaso riendo

- Perdedora!- grito , entrecerré los ojos y mire a mi alrededor no había nadie más que el grupito de niñas escandalosas que estaban practicando alguna rutina de su escuadrón de porristas. Estúpidas niñitas con short pequeños y blusas escotadas. Busque a Emmett con la mirada, se había detenido a unos metros de mi , y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí y el correspondió mi sonrisa, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para avanzar, asentí y avance- bien ya que te quedaste recordando viejos tiempo viendo a aquellas chicas- fruncí el ceño- empecemos de nuevo aquí

- Yo no fui porrista en mis años de universidad- el me miro divertido, aproveche que estaba distraído y avance- muévete perdedor- el dio unas carcajadas y yo pedalee más rápido, mire hacia atrás y mire a Emmett atrás de mí, lo hice aun mas rápido, ya llegaría a la meta que puso Emmett , cuando sentí que mi sandalia se atoro en el pedal- no- susurre, pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerme, caí al suelo raspando mis rodillas, para mi mala suerte caí boca abajo,

- ROSE!- grito Emmett, escuche como soltaba la bicicleta y se acercaba a mi – ¿estas bien?- me senté, la verdad estaba muy adolorida, no quería mirarme , sabía que si no me miraba, no dolería tanto.- demonios…espera aquí- asentí…era ilógico que me lo dijera, ya que no podía siquiera moverme, lo seguí con la mirada, no quería ver, sabía que estaba sangrando, sentía la sangre resbalando por mi pierna, no me acordaba haber sangrado así desde que estaba en la secundaria, Emmett regreso corriendo, con un botiquín, que tenia dibujado un oso café vestido de enfermero, no pude evitar reí- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Acaso ya eres bipolar? ¿O ya lo eras?- negué, sabía que si hablaba, lloraría, me empezaba a marear- bien…esto lo traigo para Catherine, casi siempre se cae…es muy torpe…no digo que tu lo seas- rio a carcajadas cortas- en verdad si lo dije…Catherine casi no se cae- fruncí el ceño y él me miro sacando materiales para curarme, saco un frasco que tenía un liquido adentro, gasas y curitas que estaban adornados con ositos paso la gasa por la herida y di un grito de dolor, me miro entrecerrando los ojos, - te dolerá, no grites…puedes apretar mi brazo- seguía limpiando, tome su brazo y lo apreté,fue una gran distracción ya que sus músculos eran tan adorables, era tan fuerte… el tenia su mirada fija en la herida y yo en sus ojos, lucían tranquilos, echó un liquido y me ardió, lo apreté fuerte y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla- shh shh ,tranquila- dijo y puso gasas, enredo una venda debajo de mi rodilla, ahí tenia la herida entonces.- lista- levanto lo vista y me sonrío dulcemente

- Gracias- el asintió, mire para abajo y gemí internamente, estaba raspada de todas las piernas, esperaba que se quitara para la boda de mi amiga. Emmett levanto las bicicletas y las fue a dejar al Jeep, me moví un poco, arrastrándome hacia un árbol, para recargarme, ya estaba oscuro y los faros estaban prendidos, mire a Emmett que cerraba su jeep, cuando una tipa se le acerco, ¡hay maldita! Solo porque estaba aquí con punzadas en mi pierna, no corría y le arrancaba la cabeza. Emmett le sonrío y tomo el papel que le había tendido la estúpida pelirroja. El se guardo el papel en la bolsa del pantalón que tenia, la chica le dijo algo y le sonrío alejándose, despidiéndose con la mano, le dijo en una seña que la llamara y después mandándole un beso desapareció. Ok admito que me dio risa su forma de andar, patética! El gran hombre se acerco a mi corriendo y se sentó a mi lado-llámame!- dije en un tono de voz estúpido, y haciendo la misma seña con la mano que la chica, el se rio y se recargo en el tronco del árbol.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- asentí,- eres una torpe- lo golpe con mi mano en su brazo

- Como sabes esto de curar- el miraba para el cielo y yo su rostro

- Soy entrenador de un pequeño equipo de futbol americano…ellos son menos llorones- rio mirándome, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de eso…

- Vaya…y que edades tienen?-

- Tiene años- ¿Qué?

- Pero si son unos bebes! – el rio

- Solo juegan rose! A algunos aun les tienes que decir hacia donde tienen que anotar- el sonrío contento se veía en su mirada- te invito a cenar- soltó como si nada, mire mi cuerpo

- Así?- dije apuntándome, el asintió – está bien, vamos- me ayudo a levantarme, y yo cojeaba un poco, llegamos al jeep y me ayudo a subir- gracias- dije cuando ambos estábamos adentro del Jeep, - a donde vamos?

- Hablas mucho- sonreí- vamos a mi restaurant favorito…- encendió y partimos, estábamos lejos de mi casa, esto no era la cuidad que yo conocía estaba muy … rara. Había personas en las esquinas o sentadas en la banqueta, pasamos por un desagüe y olio fatal, tape mi nariz, antes de que comenzara a tener ganar de vomitar, me prohibí respirar, Emmett acelero y aparcamos en un pequeño local amarillo, se bajo para poder ayudarme, y mientras yo checaba el lugar, era aterrador. Abrió la puerta, estaba aterrada, esa era la verdad, los chicos en esa esquina nos veían, - Rose- hablo Emmett, lo mire y el estaba sonriendo, era un estúpida, con este grandulón nadie me haría daño. Le regrese la sonrisa y me tendió la mano para bajar, la tome y baje del jeep no si quejarme de mi pierna. Los chicos que estaban en la esquina se acercaban, Emmett caminaba a mi lado, y no se si era porque estaba muy asustada, pero sentía que caminaba muy lejos de mi, a pesar que eran 2 pasos de distancia. Emmett paso siendo saludado por cada uno de los que estaban ahí, tomamos asiento en una mesa algo alejada

- Todo el mundo te conoce eh…- le sonreí y él se encogió de hombros,

- La mayoría es porque soy entrenador de sus hijos- asentí,- y otras por que soy irresistible- hizo una cara de galán y no pude evitar reír.

- Claro Emmett, estoy segura de eso- el sonrío y se acerco una chica, miro a Emmett nerviosa y le sonrio

- Que pedirás esta noche?- tenía cara de mustia, pero su voz tan provocativa hizo que se me revolviera el estomago, se le estaba insinuando!

- Algo no muy cargado- le sonrío Emmett, mire su rostro ya que su tono de voz no era insinuante, su rostro tampoco, mire a la estúpida chica y sonreí con suficiencia.

- Bueno ya te tocaba descansar de cosas pesadas- me miro y alzo una ceja, saco su pequeña libretita junto con su estúpida pluma de su estúpido mandil, y nos miro

- Por favor trae una hamburguesa y unas papas, también unas salchichas asadas, un refresco, y tu Rose…- lo mire como si fuera mentira- quieres que pida por ti- negué

- No…emm bueno, puedo comer de lo que tu comas no? O te comerás todo?- sonreí, pero el no lo hizo, la chica disimula una risa con una falsa tos, y casi la tomo del cabello, suspire- Trae una hamburguesa y un té helado- le dije a la chica sin mirarla, por alguna extraña razón sentí vergüenza. La chica le sonrío a Emmett y se fue. Agradecida, tome una bocanada de aire y la deje salir lentamente.

- Y bien…porque te dijo miss Catherin?- sonreí

- Soy maestra de kínder…solo enseño a primer grado.- me miro alzando las cejas- ¿Qué?

- No pareces maestra de kínder…- se encogió de hombros.

- Porque?- se encogió de hombros y sonrio

- Pareces mas…una modelo- sentí como se juntaba algo caliente en mis mejillas

- Vaya- el asintió, la chica llego con la comida…con TODA la comida y la puso en la mesa

- Algo mas que pueda servirte Emmy?-EMMY? Esa zorra dijo EMMY?

- No gracias eso es todo- Emmett le sonrio y ella se fue

- Dios! PERO NO PUEDE CONTROLARSE?- no pude evitarlo, salió de mi, fue vomito verbal, Emmett me miro como si me saliera otra cabeza y después se rio.

- La conozco desde que ramos pequeños- me ruborice y agache la cabeza a mi hamburguesa, tendría que hacer ejercicio después de esta MONSTER hamburguesa. Le di una mordida. Un chico trajo los refrescos y un popote, lo tome y lo puse en mi vaso. Tenia que controlarme.- y asi que eres maestra de kínder, - asentí mienras masticaba- que haces además de eso?

- Nada.

- En donde vives?-

- Aun con mi madre.- el me miro sonriendo burlon

- Mamitis?*- rei negando. Quería decirle que no era justo dejarla sola en esa mansión, pero mejor no hablaba de eso.

- Estoy buscando un departamento- el siguió comiendo- pero no se en donde…

- Cuanto es tu presupuesto?- no importa realmente

- No lo se, eh estado juntando durante mucho tiempo- el asintió

- Puedo ayudarte- asentí rápidamente, comimos por un momento en silencio, no había visto bien el lugar, y en realidad era bonito, las paredes pintadas de un color perla, combinadas con muros cafés, había retratos del cine antiguo. Había espejos, me encontré con mi mirada, y ahí estaba La raspada Rosalie Hale comiendo una hamburguesa, quien lo diría. Mire a Emmett que casi se acababa s comida y me quise atragantar con lamia, rebusque a tientas mi soda, y tome un sorbo, bajo la mirada preocupada de Emmett

- Estoy bien- solté después de toser. Reí un poco- solo me asuste ante tu apetito.

- Ah- sonrio- bueno, entreno con niños por la mañana, en las tardes estudio y en las noches trabajo en una cafetería, hoy descanso…

- En que cafetería?

- Hale's- sonrio, tome un trago de soda, queriendo ahogar un grito, trabajaba en la cafetería de Jasper.- y bien tienes familia grande?

- No- dije con la cabeza- solo tengo un mellizo, se llama Jasper, mis padres están separados…y tu? Aparte de James?- abarque lo mas esencial

- Bueno, James no es mi hermano de sangre- lo mire con atención, realmente sorprendida- mis padres…o bueno sus padres me adoptaron, quede huérfano a los 3 años, y Esme me adopto junto con Carlisle. – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- pero , me siento bien, siempre me han hecho sentir parte de ellos- asentí. Otro incomodo silencio, me miraba por ratos sin decir nada, dejamos de comer y la Zorri-chica, limpio la mesa. Nos levantamos Emmett pago, después de que discutiéramos sobre eso

- A la próxima invito yo- dije cuando salíamos del pequeño lugar, lo solté sin pensar, se me estaba haciendo costumbre. El me miro y sonrío asintiendo. Caminamos, lo bueno de este lugar es que en la noche refrescaba un poco.

- Rose- dijo Emmett después de que pasamos el jeep- esto fue…fue- ambos nos detuvimos, estábamos frente un árbol- una cita?- respire y ahí me di cuenta que me había privado de respirar.

- Creo que si- le sonreí segura

- Tendremos mas?- aun estaba serio

- Si tu quieres- sonreí

- Si quiero- dijo acercándose a mi, me quede quieta,hace exactamente 6 meses no besaba a nadie, y deseaba que lo hiciera, aunque fuera demasiado rápido, no importaba era un casto beso.

- Yo también- se quedo de frente hacia mi, y tal vez soy una….ofrecida pero no pude evitarlo, quien en su sano juicio deja que un tipo de casi 2 metros, fuerte, con la espada llena de pecas y lunares y esa camisa negra deportiva se le fuera de las manos? A mi no. Lo jale de la camisa y el sonrío se agacho, y me tomo de la cintura, con una de sus enormes manos y con la otra tomo mi cara y la acerco a sus labios, sentí su roce, y se me hizo agua la boca, mordí su labio , entonces me tomo mas fuerte y me pego a el, sentí su musculoso pecho y lo abrace aun mas, tomándolo de su cuello, bajo su mano con la otra, apretándome la cintura. DIOS esto era besar! Creo que realmente extrañaba esto.

- ROSALIE!- grito y respingue. Me quede helada cuando la vi, que hacia aquí?

- MAMA?

* * *

es corto lo se, es solo para decir que estoy viva y aun seguiré (: LAS QUIERO (:


	5. Capitulo O5 Casi enamorada

- ROSALIE!- grito y respingue. Me quede helada cuando la vi, que hacia aquí?

- MAMA?

- Que haces con….ÉL!?- apenas ahí comprendí que seguía abrazada de Emmett, el cual estaba tieso como una roca.

- Él…él es …

- Lo estabas besando?- solté una carcajada nerviosa y Emmett me miro asustado

- Por dios mama,- solté a Emmett y me rodee con mis brazos la cintura- estaba mirando si tenía caries…sabes que odio las caries- Emmett soltó una risita, la cual calle con un codazo en su estomago estoy segura que no le dolió, pues estaba muy…muy duro.

- Soy Emmett Mc carty señora…- extendió una mano y mi madre la tomo

- Emma Whitlock- mamá ya no utilizaba el apellido de papá- bueno rose...te espero en casa- miro a emmett por ultima vez y se fue con unas bolsas que tenía en sus manos, la vi alejarse

- Tu mamá es muy elegante- dijo Emmett metienso sus manos en sus bolsillos, asentí.- te llevo a casa?

- Por mi auto mejor- le sonreí

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que salía con Emmett, y francamente las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensaba, la boda de mi amiga se acercaba y ya teníamos casi todos los preparativos listos, las invitaciones se mandaban en 3 días y yo ya sabía quién iba a ser mi acompañante, lo único que estaba mal era mi departamento…o el que seria mi apartamento

- Señorita Hale- empezó el vendedor- lo siento hubo un problema y su apartamento fue vendido antes y no se había registrado la venta

- Ese es su problema, a mi me vendieron este apartamento, hice un deposito…- el abriría la boca pero hable rápido- y no quiero un rembolso, quiero el apartamento- acomode mejor mi bolso y salí de ahí

- No te daré el apartamento- me gire lentamente a ver quien lo había dicho, era un chico no pasaba de los 30, estaba vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Miraba por la ventana- el departamento es mío- me acerque, mis tacones chocaban con el suelo de madera, se giro lentamente y me vio, era pálido, ojos azules, pestañas gruesas, y labios delgados, tenía las manos en su bolso, y parecía importante. Me cruce de brazos, la bolsa colgaba y el sonreía de lado, una mueca…

- Podemos hacer un trato- dije sonriéndole

- No hago tratos , con lo que me pertenece señorita Hale- asentí

- Estamos en desventaja, conoces mi apellido…yo desconozco el tuyo- sonrío y camino dos pasos al frente,

- Tengo que conocer a la persona que amenazaba quitarme mi apartamento- sonreí

- No fue mi culpa, hice un depósito por este apartamento, lo quiero…

- No siempre tendrás lo que quieres…

- No me retes- no había sonrisas de mi parte

- No es un reto…es la verdad señorita hale, usted no tendrá este apartamento, ya que me pertenece, pague, tengo las escrituras, por lo tanto es legalmente mío, le hare un cheque por el doble de su deposito

- No me interesa el dinero…no hace falta- rio

- Lo se- tendió su mano- soy Royce King- tome su mano y la solté- nos veremos pronto…- mire al vendedor, estaba sudando y su cara estaba transformada en horror- consígale un apartamento a la señorita, cerca de aquí-

- No necesito favores- acomode mi bolso y me apresure a salir. No tendría ese departamento tenía que conseguir otro. Genial. Tome el elevador, y cuando las puertas se cerraban, él las detuvo y entro, doblemente genial, suspire y el sonrío, era un engreído

- Es muy enojona señorita- lo fulmine

- Deje de llamarme así…soy Rosalie, y no soy enojona, solo que ese era mi apartamento y lo necesitaba- el frunció el ceño

- No entiendo- me miro- no necesita favores, y no se preocupa por dinero…pero quiere ese departamento solamente?

- Algo que no le interesa- el rio entre dientes

- Vaya…podemos salir- alce una ceja

- No lo creo…

- Esta casada- negué- comprometida- volví a negar- tiene novio- y aunque era estúpido, no era novia de Emmett, pero me gustaba…y mucho, aun así negué- es…bueno ya sabe, le gustan las chicas- reí

- Claro que no, me vuelven loca los hombres- el sonrío y le correspondí las puertas se abrieron y Salí dejándolo atrás. Cuando subí a mi auto, lo encendí y fui a la cafetería de mi hermano, donde trabajaba Emmett, y el cual no sabía que mi hermano era su jefe. Pero bueno, el no lo había preguntado, y no es como si tuviera que hacerlo, en fin. Emmett no hablaba de mi vida, no me hacía preguntas…eso e gustaba, no le importaba de dónde sacaba mi dinero, aunque el sospechaba que el kínder no dejaba ese dinero. Me estacione y camine hacia el local, el estaba de espaldas preparando algo. Sonreí, y es que eso era lo que él causaba, que sonriera, que fuera feliz con solo una mirada. Mi pirata, mi niño. Entre al local y me senté en una mesa lejana, era la primera vez que venia a verlo aquí. Una chica se acerco

- Oh, señorita hale, quiere que llame a su hermano?- le sonreí, mire su gafete.

- Gracias Fernanda, dile que estoy aquí…necesitamos hablar- ella asintió

- Quiere algo?- negué, ella sonrío y se fue. Mire como entraron un grupo de chicas al café y un, busco con la mirada a mi Emmett. Se acerco a la barra y le hablo, él se giro a mirarla, y le sonrio, le decía algo, que no alcanzaba a escuchar, ella rio como tonta y se sentó con sus amigas, oh si yo conocía ese plan, llegabas al café, del chico que te gustaba, tus amigas te mandaban a ordenar y te ligabas al chico. Mala suerte, niña. Aunque no es oficial, es mío. La chica se volvió a girar, y fue a la barra, se sentó en un taburete, y empezó la charla, me quede mirando esa escena, Emmett la hacía reír. Y las típicas amigas, cuchichiando sobre los dos, lo linda pareja que harían y esas cosas. Estúpidas. Hablaría con Emmett de esto….pero con que argumento "Emmett se que no somos novios, pero no quiero que se te acerquen o hagas reír a otras chiquillas estúpidas"? no seria fácil.

- Hola- Jasper me saco de mi pensamiento, le sonreí, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, se fue con Alice dos semanas a parís, pues mi amiga tenía un desfile que cubrir. Me levante y lo abrace- tanto tiempo- susurro. Jasper era un sentimental, a demás de que no era un mito que los mellizos estaban unidos, por un lazo fuerte. Nos sentamos.

- Antes que nada tengo que decirte, que el chico que esta en la barra…- él lo miro

- Quien? Mc carty?- asentí- buen tipo, es gracioso…

- Lo se- el asintió y después de unos segundos comprendió

- Porque lo sabes?- me miro frunciendo el ceño

- Salgo con el...

- Mamá no sabe verdad- me encogí de hombros

- Mamá no sabe que trabaja aquí…- asintio

- Desde cuando sales con él?-

- 3 semanas…no es nada formal…aun.

- Aun?- sonaba sorprendido, y su cara lo afirmaba

- Si, aun, el me acompañara a la boda de bella y Edward, al parecer se conocen, o Edward conoce a emmet, tu novia también lo conoce…alice no viene aquí?

- No…no tiene tiempo, con la boda de bella y sus desfiles, no puede venir…y el no te ha visto?

- No y tampoco sabe, que eres mi hermano…

- Bravo, inicias una relación AUN no formal y no le dices de tu familia

- Tampoco sabe que soy una hale, y que tengo dinero…con un futuro asegurado…- el negó, - se lo dire…pero después.

- Cuando?- me encogí de hombros y el suspiro, su celular sonó, y sonrío, era Alice- si, aquí esta rose, ajam, no, bueno, le diré…te amo, sabes que yo mas- rodee los ojos- bien te amo amor. – me removí incomoda. Colgó y me miro sonriendo- hay una barbacoa hoy, Emmett esta invitado-

- Rose?- Emmett se veía confundido, y feliz…demonios, como me gustaba este chico

- Emmet…- conteste

- Que haces aquí? O no…bueno..que haces con mi – no alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando alzo las cejas sorprendido, su cara no tenia precio- joder! Te pareces a el! – Jasper rio

- Emmett, jamás pensé que conocerías a mi hermana- mi chico, se veía adorable con ese delantal beige, que usaba, y acompañado con esa sonrisa me dejaba sin alma.

- Si, bueno…ella conocía a mi hermano…- suspire

- Calma Emmett, - mire a Jasper- él sabe la historia- mire de nuevo a Emmett, el cual me miraba, y me sentía cohibida, no sabia si odiaba, o si amaba que Emmett me mirara así. Le sonreí.

- Habrá una barbacoa hoy- empezó Jasper, rodee los ojos.- y estas invitado-

- Una barbacoa…con quien?

- Recuerdas a Alice?- asintió- es la novia de, Jasper…mi hermano, entonces la salida que habían planeado...es hoy, una barbacoa, en casa de Alice…-

- Y estoy invitado- sonrío

- Claro que si- salto mi hermano, y Emmett sonrió, negué.

- Bueno entonces…

- Paso por ti- no me dejo terminar y solo asentí riendo- a qué hora?

- 8 – contesto Jasper y Emmett rio.

- Bueno jefe me voy a mi descanso- Jasper sonrío, Emmett se quito el delantal, y nos miro- hola- reí negando, jamás me cansaría de Emmett. ¿y el de mi?


	6. Chapter 6

Saben los personajes son de la magnifica Meye, esta loca solo los usa para hacer una historia.

Capitulo#O6.

Después que salí de la cafetería de mi hermano, y despedirme de Emmett, fui directo a casa, donde me esperaba mi madre.

Abri la puerta con la esperanza de que no estuviera. No era mi día de suerte.

Rose cariño? Eres tu?-suspire, ella se estaba comportando raro, siempre espere el día en el que ella, me tratara bien, y hace 2 semanas había empezado a tratarme como una madre a su hija, y asustaba en lugar de agradarme

Si soy yo- puse mi bolso y las llaves en la mesa de junto la puerta y me descalcé, camine hacia la sala donde estaba ella

Cariño- me miro reprobatoria mente - ¿descalza? – negó, rodee los ojos sin que me viera, ella palmeo a su lado para que me sentara, y así lo hice- sabes que día es hoy?

Si…es viernes- ella sonrío dulcemente…!QUÉ HORROR!

No tontita…hoy no es un viernes cualquiera, hoy es el viernes en el que tenemos una cena con los señores Jenk-

Mamá pensé que ya lo habías olvidado!- ella frunció el ceño, mi tono de voz sonó más alto, pero es que era imposible con esta señora, - además Randall tiene novia…creo que se comprometerán

Como sabes?- alzo una ceja

Revistas…sabes que a esa familia le gusta alardear de todo- ya sabia por que se llevaba bien con la señora Jenk. Jasper y yo habíamos salido como papá, no nos gustaba la atención de los medios, por eso no asistíamos regularmente a las fiestas sociales. Pero, lamentablemente herede de mamá el humor…me enfadaba demasiado rápido, era por eso que mamá y yo no podíamos lidiar una con la otra.

Tienes que ir- negué, levantándome

Tengo un compromiso esta noche, se festejara el compromiso de Edward y Bella ….- camine unos pasos , cuando escuche algo que sabía que dolería.

No te da lastima?- me gire para verla, la mire sin entender a donde quería llegar, aunque la verdad ya lo sabía-

De que hablas?- cruce mis brazos

tú querida…en tus 23 años de edad…sola, sin novio, Jasper consiguió a Alice, que a pesar de no ser de la misma posición que nosotros, no es pobre, tiene una carrera, viajes de trabajo, es una buena muchacha, con futuro…y tu hermano Jasper viene dentro de ese futuro…pero y tú?- se acerco y quedo enfrente de mi, acaricio mi cabello- tan linda, eres muy guapa hija…pero de qué sirve?- sonrío- ¿qué es lo que buscas? ¿amor?- rio amargamente- eso no existe…lo de Alice y Jasper, bella o Edward es puro complemento…recuerda, el matrimonio no dura para siempre…pero esperemos que a ellos les dure suficiente…¿verdad?- las palabras no salían, me quemaba por gritarle y decirle cual equivocada estaba, quería decirle que mis amigos estaban enamorados, que se amaban que el amor existía, que en algún momento lo podría encontrar, y que esperaba fuera con Emmett, que el me hacia feliz y era parte del amor, pero no tenía fuerzas, porque no estaba segura de eso, besó mi mejilla y subió a su habitación. Me quede viendo a la nada unos minutos, cuando escuche mi celular y conteste sin ver

Hola- mi voz salía como de robot

Estabas dormida amiga?-

No, que pasa bella?- escuche una risita tonta de parte de ella

Solo te quería llamar para ver si podías traer emm….emm…

Mientes terrible- rio de nuevo

Quería saber si vendrá Emmett- y volví a la realidad.

Si vendrá a recogerme- sonreí, era lo que él causaba… sonrisas. Escuche como bella le confirmaba a su prometido, el cual dio un grito de gusto, bella rio

Bien, te esperamos aquí…los esperamos aquí – dijo para después colgar, subí rápido a cambiarme vi el reloj 7… tenía el tiempo contado, me di una ducha rápida, seque mi cabello y lo recogí para maquillarme, en estas fiestas aunque fuéramos solo nosotros, siempre había fotos y video, nos encantaba grabar y después verlos en navidad o año nuevo. Puse sombras cremas, delineador negro, enchine mis pestañas con una cuchara, ya que las tenia como decían de "aguacero" tan lisas y hacia abajo que solo podía enchinarlas con una cuchara y después con el rizador, puse una capa de rímel, y pinte mis labios rojos. Solté mi cabello, quedaba a la cadera, puse solo una crema para peinar y lo deje secar, me puse unos jeans de tubo, una blusa de botones negra , y mis tacones rojos, ajuste mi pantalón con un cinturón del color de mis tacones y me mire en el espejo estaba bien, mire el reloj y eran las 8:15,

Odiaba los retrasos y Emmett estaba 15 minutos retrasado. Baje las escaleras y lo que vi casi hace que caiga de ellas, era mamá y Emmett platicando, ella se veía contenta y reía, él era el motivo. Carraspee.

Porque nadie me aviso que estaba aquí?- pregunte a mamá

no quería presionarte- sonreí a Emmett, que me veía con la misma mirada, que me gustaba y me incomodaba. El se levanto y fue cuando por un segundo no pude respirar, su camisa era blanca, de botones, se pagaba a su cuerpo, se amoldaba perfectamente, su pantalón era de vestir, y aun así se veía casual, sus zapatos negros, se acerco y cuando creí haber recobrado la respiración , el me quito el aliento cuando sonrío.

Nos vamos- "contigo hasta el fin del mundo" asentí.- Emma- le dijo a mamá la cual sonreía con gusto

Hasta la noche- dije cuando se despidió y salimos

Estas muy…hermosa- tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al jeep

Gracias, tu eres guapo- el sonrío

Pero yo con cualquier cosa soy guapo- sonreí y fruncí el ceño.

Dices que yo no?- me tenia atorada entre el jeep y su cuerpo, me agradaba, pero teníamos un acuerdo. No besarnos. Los amigos no se besaban, y los que no eran novios tampoco. Fue frustrante, pero fue una pequeña pelea tonta que nos llevo a eso.

No- se acerco , agachándose y quedando a mi altura , roso su nariz con la mía

Sabes que no puedes besarme- el sonrío, cerró los ojos, y yo sentí que me moría, el corazón golpeaba tan fuerte, que dolía, pero me gustaba ese dolor.

Lo se- suspiro y su aliento choco contra mi cara, menta- cambiaremos eso- dijo y se alejo, me sonrío y me ayudo a subir.

Le indique el camino y llegamos en menos de 20 minutos, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Edward y me conto historias sobre ellos. Reí y el canto.

Bella estaba en la puerta, con un vestido celeste ajustado a su cintura, la vi mirar el jeep y sonrío agitando la mano

Ella es bella verdad?- dijo Emmett, asentí. La casa de Alice era grande, y bonita, bueno la verdad es que era la casa de los padres de Alice y Edward, pero no estaban. Me sentía adolecente, haciendo fiestas cuando tus padres no están. Emmett bajo del jeep y a mi se me atoro el cinturón de seguridad, jale varias veces, Emmett hablaba con bella y toque la ventana del jeep , le dije que me ayudara ,se rio junto con bella y abrió la puerta extendiendo la mano,

Lo siento olvide mis modales-dijo sonriendo, negué

No Emmett, se atoro esto!- me estaba fastidiando. Emmett se acerco haciendo una mueca y paso su brazo por mis piernas , así quitaría el cinturón, aun no me acostumbraba a lo grande que era,

Le avisare a Edward que llegaste- dijo bella y entro corriendo, Emmett jalo un poco mas fuerte y fue cuando salió el cinturón, pero también él se acerco demasiado. Se acerco a mis labios,y su nariz rozaba la mía, sentí como se apretó mi estomago,

EMMETT!- grito a espaldas Edward, Emmett se giro demasiado rápido, rodee los ojos. ¡Edward idiota!-HERMANO!-

EDDY!- mi amigo rodo los ojos pero abrazo a Emmett, entre ellos no había tanta diferencia, solamente de masa muscular, ya que Emmett era de espalda muy ancha, lo cual me volvía loca, no encontraba el momento para encajar mis uñas en ella y ….

No vienes Rose?- dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación , asentí y Emmett me tendió la mano. La tome y le sonreí, el beso mi frente y mi sonrisa fue mas estúpida.- vaya!- Edward estaba demasiado feliz, casi caminaba y saltaba- hermano pasaron mas de 12 años!

Pensé que te había tragado la tierra- rio Emmett- según entendía, viajarías por todo el mundo antes de casarte- Edward rio en carcajada, echando la cabeza para atrás, como usualmente lo hacia.

Ya lo recorrí- dijo seguro, Emmett se quedo impresionado y yo lo desmentí

Solo hemos conocido , México y Grecia Edward- el rodo los ojos y sonreí-

Dije que ya lo recorrí…- bella salió de la casa- ella es todo mi mundo- casi muero cuando lo dijo, y es que estaba tan firme en sus palabras. Mi amiga seria feliz y mamá estaría equivocada. Emmett saludo de nuevo a bella en un abrazo, del cual Edward los separo, seguía siendo posesivo con su amor. Alice salió de atrás corriendo, mi hermano caminaba detrás de ellos.

Hola grandote- dijo y beso su mejilla, Emmett tenia que agacharse, aunque Alice tenia tacones.

Hola enana- le sonreí, nadie me había saludado, estaban emocionados con mi pirata, Jasper se acerco y me abrazo por los hombros, dejando un beso en mi mejilla, le sonreí, vaya el lazo de gemelos si funciona

Pasen! Hay que comer llegaron 40 minutos tarde- Alice odiaba al igual que yo los retrasos, pero por hoy nos lo perdonaría, Jasper saludo de mano a Emmett y los chicos caminaron al patio trasero, nosotras íbamos a la cocina, Edward y Jasper se pararon en seco en la puerta y se giraron hacia sus novias, caminaron hacia ellas y le dieron un beso, Emmett me miro, esto era tan extraño, no sabia que era lo que quería decirme con su mirada, sus labios se apretaron, los otros dos golpearon su hombro y así se fueron al patio, dejándonos solas.

Cuéntame- salto Alice, y se sentó en la barra

Que quieres saber?- me recargue en frente del lava trastes

Lo quieres.- bella afirmaba, me encogí de hombros, era difícil, solo 3 semanas?

Debes saberlo!- refunfuño la enana

Pues estoy confundida alice, es muy poco tiempo- me cruce de brazos y mire a otra parte, encontré donde posar mi mirada, la ventana que daba para el patio trasero estaba abierta, y ellos platicaban y reían, Edward saco la cámara de video, la posicionaron en un lugar de la mesa y se sentaron , a hablarle a la cámara, Emmett estaba emocionado y reia, me hermano, como siempre calculador, tardo en tomarle confianza

Como es el?- dijo bella, sonreí aun mirando la ventana

Es como un niño pequeño, pero a veces se comporta….demasiado maduro, casi siempre tiene esa gran sonrisa en su cara, y me encanta la forma en que los hoyos de sus mejillas se marcan cuando me ven, me gusta su mirada, aunque algunas veces no sepa , si me gusta o me incomoda, me gusta la forma en que frunce los labios cuando se enoja, cuando me abraza, me siento tan pequeña, cuando me recargo en su pecho y escucho su corazón , me aterra la idea, de que algún día no lo escuche…me gusta como soy cuando estoy con el…

Eureka! – chillo alice y me espante, quite la mirada de mi chico y la pose en Alice- ahí está la clave….- la mire sin entender- te gusta lo que eres cuando estas con él- dijo y sus ojos brillaron

Yo sabía que me casaría con Edward desde que tengo 8 años, -la miramos sorprendidas

Pero tú no conocías a mi hermano…te conocimos a los 12- bella miro a Alice y asintió

Lo que quiero decir es que, siempre quise a alguien que me hiciera sentir como él…- las tres miramos a los chicos que estaban afuera jugando, riendo y hablando.

Son los chicos de nuestras vidas- mire a Alice y tenia una mega sonrisa en la cara.

Empezamos a comer, Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, lo sentía tan natural. Entrelace nuestros dedos y el sonrio. Era un poco incomodo comer con una sola mano, pero no quería soltarlo. La cámara seguía grabando.

Están listos para mi boda?- hablo Edward

TODO está listo, las invitaciones se envían en 2 días y la boda es dentro de 15 - hablo Alice que estaba sentada en las piernas de mi hermano. Miro a la cámara y levanto en seño los pulgares.

Quiero que le des una invitación a Emmett-dijo Edward mirando a bella

Claro que si cariño, se la enviaremos- dijo bella con ternura

No, no, quiero que se la des esta noche- bella lo miro…bueno todos lo miramos, era como un niño tratando de darle un regalo a su mejor amiguito del kínder

Se la enviaremos- finalizo bella. Edward le guiño un ojo a Emmett el cual rio, y le afirmo que se la daba esta noche. Pasamos la noche platicando, jugamos frente a la cámara, hasta que dio la 1.

Nos vamos- dije levantándome

Pero si mañana es sábado!- gruño Alice

Si, lo se, pero mañana cuidare a la sobrina de Emmett- ellas asintieron, y Emmett se despidió de los demás, parecía que Edward no quería dejarlo ir , después de que lo jale hasta el jeep, nos quedamos solo afuera

Cuidaras a arcoíris- sonreí a Emmett, y le quite con la mano una mancha de salsa que tenía en la boca, tomó mi mano y la apretó junto a su mejilla. Con su otra mano, tomo mi cintura y me pego con él, se puso a mi altura y yo subí mi mano a su pecho, - ya no puedo…- el corazón se me detuvo y latió con más fuerza

No puedes?-apenas susurre, el negó y me abrazo la cintura con ambas manos, el jeep nos tapaba, nadie nos podía ver. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el estampo sus labios en los mios, sentí como las mariposas despertaban y daban vueltas como locas, cuando Emmett mordió mi labio , las mariposas se fueron al sur. Lo tome por los hombros, y Emmett con una mano subió una pierna mía a su cadera, DIOS estábamos frente a la casa de mis casi segundos padres. Enrede las piernas y él me tomo del trasero, di un respingo, y el sonrío en mis labios, jadee cuando subió su mano y la metió debajo de mi blusa

Son solo 3 semanas- parecía enojado cuando se separo de mi, mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración era tan irregular. Se giro dándome la espalda,

Lo siento?- dije asustada, no sabía que decir, no sabía por qué estaba actuando así.

No,- me miro- no te disculpes, yo soy el que debe hacerlo….quiero que seas mi novia- lo mire plasmada, no me imaginaba que así me lo pidiera.-¿quieres?- asentí y él sonrío, me beso con mas ganas, y después hizo el beso lento, cuando nos separamos me acaricio la cara y me susurro te quiero, le sonreí- siento que ahora hago lo correcto- dijo y me tomo la mano, me pidió ser su novia, solo para besarme y hacer lo correcto

Emmett no me digas que eres de los que esperan hasta el altar- el rio a carcajadas y me ayudo a subir al jeep, antes de cerrar mi puerta dijo-

Cariño, solo soy un caballero en la mesa- y la sangre me subió a la cara, eso era lo que decía bella: queremos un caballero en la mesa, y un animal en la cama.

Era el día de la boda de mi amiga, llevaría a Emmett, además de que Alice invito a James y Cáterin. A las 8 de la mañana de un sábado ya estaba Emmett y cáterin en mi puerta, yo estaba en pijama, mama se había ido de viaje, y Jasper estaba con Alice para los" detalles de último momento"

Hola princesa- dije cuando vi a cate en los brazos de Emmett, haciendo un puchero

Quiero dormir- asentí y le extendí los brazos, ella me los dio, la cargue y poso su cabecita en mi hombro,-

te llevare a acostar- mire a Emmett y me sonreía- hola cielo-le di un casto beso y subí de acostar a cate. Regrese y Emmett se me echo encima

Han pasado 3 días- reí tirada en el sofá- muero por besarte- lo tome de la cara y lo bese, los últimos tres días, solo lo veía cuando recogía a cate, y no podíamos besarnos fuera del kínder. No separamos y el me miraba, como siempre, pero había algo que seguía sin gustarme.

Como estas- estaba arriba de mi en el sofá,

Ahora mejor…- sonreí- tengo que irme, entregare una tesis hoy- le sonreí y asentí, Emmett casi terminaba su carrera y yo estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca-

Que te vaya bien cariño- no se quitaba de encima

No quiero irme- reí

Lo se, pero tenemos una boda hoy por la noche- el hizo una mueca- de tu mejor y mi mejor amiga- él se levanto

Bien me voy- sonreí, me levante y el camino a la puerta, corrí tras de él, y me subí a su espalda.- vaya, mi chica mono- rei y bese su mejilla, el se las arreglo y quede delante de él, contra la puerta- adiós- y me beso- duerme , la noche es larga- sonreí y lo bese castamente

Adiós amor- lo vi alejarse. Fui a mi recamara y me acosté a un lado de cáterin, ella cuando me sintió se acerco a mi, nos acorrucamos juntas, tomo mí mano y me quede dormida.

Despertamos a las 11 de la mañana, y bajamos a la cocina, hicimos hot cakes, aunque era un desayuno, ella lo había elegido.

Miss rose- mire a cate

Que pasa amor?- estábamos en el jardín, desayunando-

Tienes una casa muy bonita- sonreí

Gracias- le eche mas miel a sus hot cakes y a los mios- podemos hacer pijamadas después

Si…pero tú quieres a mi tío Emmett verdad- asentí con cuidado- entonces por qué no vives con él?

Hay cosas que tiene que pasar tiempo amor?

El tiempo es muy importante?- asentí- vaya- dijo en tono de decepción

Porque preguntas?- ella me miro

Papá me dijo que tendría una mamá, pero que necesitaba tiempo.-asentí-igual mi tío Emmett, dice que necesita tiempo para pensar

Que tiene que pensar?- pregunte cuidadosa

Papá le dijo que mis abuelos vendrían y que te quería presentar….quiero mucho a mis abuelos, mi abuelo es doctor y mi abuelita hace galletas- aplaudió y yo me recargue en mi silla. Emmett necesitaba tiempo para presentarme a su familia…tal vez y no quería involucrarme …por que no estaba seguro.

Y que mas dijo el pirata?

También dijo que las heridas del corazón, se cierran con el tiempo- asentí,

Quieres mas chocolate?- ofrecí y cate asintió. Era como sobornarla.

Tú me gustas más que harina, además eres mi miss y te quiero, porque me quieres -

Quien es harina?-

La vieja novia de mi pirata- mordió su hot cakes y sonrio.

Pero como se llama? –

Harina…- me miro confundida- ya te lo había dicho- asentí. ¿harina?

Después de comer, nos metimos a dar un baño, llenamos la tina, de casa, era demasiado grande y casi nunca la utilizaba, solo cuando bella y Alice se quedaban a dormir en casa, Bella decía que no era una tina, si no una alberca, siempre nos divertíamos y nos relajábamos con velas. Cáterin se puso muy feliz y con su traje de baño amarillo, cortesía de Alice, se metió de inmediato, eche lociones y para hacer espuma, ella estaba encantada, puse unos rulos* en su cabello, asi tardaría menos en sus caireles, me puse mi bikini y entre también a la tina, después de 10 minutos, miro sus pies

Estoy como la Sr. Cope – rei, la señora Cope, era la vecina de james, una viejecita que era viuda, pero siempre estaba muy bien arreglada, trataba de ligarse a James.

La sr Cope es muy guapa- le dije y ella frunció el ceño- quieres que te pinte las uñas?- ella grito un sí y le senté, en la esquina de la tina, - no metas los pies al agua, o se correrá el barniz, - asintió

Me gusta tu baño miss- sonreí, papa lo remodelo cuando cumplí 16, lo hizo mas grande, puso esta tina de baño, un gran espejo en la pared, para que me viera completa, estantes, y compro todo lo que necesitaba, lociones, secadora de cabello, plancha, rizadora, pinturas, y le baño se volvió mejor cuando crecí y compraba mis propias cosas.

Cuando compre mi apartamento, pondré uno así ¿te parece?- ella asintió

Y podre ir?-

¡Claro serás mi invitada especial!- ella sonrío, termine de pintarle las uñas y le dije que se quedara quieta, termine de lavar mi cabello y me senté a un lado de ella, recordé como lo hacía con mis amigas, siempre nos sentábamos en las orillas de la tina y platicábamos de chicos, Bella siempre tuvo en mente a Edward, Alice a dos o tres, y yo a todos y a ninguno.

Miss cuando nos pondremos los disfraces- reí, Cáterin al parecer no le gustaban los vestidos, así que Emmett la convenció de que se disfrazarían de mosqueteros, como las princesas, la condición fue que Emmett sería su pareja, junto conmigo.

Ya es hora cate, salgamos del agua- la cargue, porque ella no quería pisar el suelo, pensaba que se despintarían sus uñas, después de demostrarle que no, camino más segura. Primero le quite los rulos de la cabeza, le hice un pequeño arreglo y la deje que mirara fotos de su madre y mías, cada vez que miraba a cate, recordaba a victoria, la extrañaba demasiado, pero tenía un pedacito de ella conmigo, y la cuidaría como se lo prometí, me arregle el cabello, haciendo un peinado suelto, trence algunas partes de mi cabello y lo demás lo hice un poco rizado, cáterin termino de ver las fotos y me siguió a donde me arreglaba, la subí a mi peinador y ella me miraba como me maquillaba

Seré igual de bonita que tu miss?- la mire sonriendo y negué

Serás más bonita, Cate te parecerás a tu madre- ella rio y me empezó a contar un cuento que ella inventaba, termine de maquillarme y me puse a ponerle el vestido a cate, no batalle mucho, aunque ella decía que sentía que la engañábamos, casi rio a carcajadas pero las reprimí, ella tenía que llevar vestido, seria la niña que aventara los pétalos. Me puse mi vestido, era azul eléctrico, con una banda que cruzaba de lado y terminaba en mi espalda, era largo, y me puse los tacones. Puse las sandalias a cate, ella estaba encantada de que se vieran sus uñas. La lleve a lavarse los dientes, su cepillo venia en su mochilita, las dos nos lavamos los dientes y después me pinte los labios rojos, y a ella, por su vestido rosa pastel, se los pinte rosita, se veía muy mona. Mire el reloj y eran las 5 : 30 ,Emmett llegaría a las 6, y la misa empezaría a las 7. Estaba ansiosa y marque a alice, y conecte la llamada con bella

Hola?

Estoy nerviosa quiero vomitar

Alice la que se casara es bella- reí

Lo se pero es mi hermano, llorare-sonreí

estas en alta voz, aquí esta cate- avise para que no cometiera una estupidez

Hola caty-

Hola Alice- dijo cáterin que no dejaba de mirar sus uñas- miss me pinto las uñas-

Que bien cielo, espero que quede el color con tu vestido- cate me miro en busca de una respuesta y asentí

si, si le queda- sonreí

¿Ya están listas?- ambas contestamos un si,- las veo aquí entonces,

Te queremos Alice adiós- cuando colgamos, vimos unos videos de música, y nos retocamos un poco, escuche la puerta que se abría, Emmett no tenia llaves, entonces era mama, Jasper estaba con alice, baje las escaleras y corrí al ver de quien se trataba

PAPA!- grite , Caterin venía detrás de mí, abrace a mi padre y lo llene de besos

Hola hija!- me abrazo riendo- veo que ya están listas- sonreí y asentí.

Tu también iras- el asintió riendo

¡Claro!, la duende de Alice , mando dos invitaciones con notas de amenaza- Alice adoraba a mi padre, y él a ella también. Recordé a cate, cuando papa miro a mi espalda.- una princesita….-cate hizo una mueca

Mira papa ella es Cáterin , es una MOSQUETERA, es hija de victoria- papa por un momento se puso blanco, el conoció victoria, se le cristalizaron los ojos, le sonreí con tristeza

Y que hace aquí?- camino a ella y la cargo, cate lo saludo, y se le quedo mirando

Es sobrina de mi novio- sonreí al decir esa palabra, y papa alzo las cejas

De barbamocha- dijo cate, jugando con sus manos. Él me miro y me encogí de hombros, sonó el timbre,

Debe de ser Emmett, mi novio- me miro y frunció el ceño sonriendo, era malvado- compórtate papa- el asintió y rio bajito, hablo con cate

Hola!- dijo cuando abrí la puerta, se me echo encima y lo quite despacio riendo

Aquí esta papa- me soltó, y miro a todas partes, rodee los ojos,y lo hice pasar,

Te ves hermosa- susurro en mi oído,

Tu igual amor- lo bese tiernamente, y escuche un carraspeo, me despegue y Emmett brinco- papá el es, Emmett McCarty , mi novio

Mucho gusto- estrecharon sus manos- Sam Hale –

Hale? Me suena su apellido- papa sonrio

Será porque tengo varias empresas- quise golpear a mi padre-

Oh- Emmett me miro y estaba enojado.

Nos vamos?- dije para distraernos

Vámonos, pero yo me voy con esta mosquetera- dijo mi padre abrazando mas a Cate.

En el camino estaba callado, puse música y la quito, la volví a encender y lo hizo denuevo

Que te pasa amor?

Nada, solo mi novia es millonaria y no lo sabía- rodee los ojos.

Eso no cambia nada- se encogió de hombros y se dedico a ignorarme, paso la misa en la cual cate, tiró los pétalos, bella dijo sus votos improvisados y Edward se lo había aprendido de memoria, dijeron si acepto, todos gritamos y aplaudimos, una Alice y la señora Brenda la madre de Edward estaban llorosas, donde un Charlie contenía las lagrimas y agarraba fuerte su pistola que tenia a un costado, una René encantada.

No sabía que bella conociera a harina, miss- mire a cate, cuando todos salíamos, ya que Emmett había desaparecido, James llego y tomo a su hija en brazos

'¿Quien es harina cáterin?- james me miro preocupado, Cate apunto hacia el lado izquierdo, mire y ahí estaba Emmett, con la tal harina, que resulto ser

Irina – susurre-…es harina?- en otra ocasión moriría de risa, pero ahora, que veía a Emmett platicando con ella, mi cerebro se conecto y todo hizo "clic" en la fiesta, cuando Edward le propuso matrimonio a bella, Irina dijo: " me asegure de que ese tipo madurara" y después lo que dijo james termino la relación por que no era suficiente maduro y lo que dijo cate " las heridas del corazón se curan con el tiempo". Alice corrió a mi y me tomo de los hombros, haciéndome a un lado.

Rose, Irina es la ex de Emmett- sentí que mi corazón se oprimió, Emmett la había amado…o la amaba aun, por eso se le destrozo el corazón ¿no? Él la amaba…que pasaría conmigo?

_* Rulos: se enredan en el cabello para hacer caireles, si alguien veía al chavo del 8, son como los que tiene doña Florinda en la cabeza XD

Chicas que les parece? Esta largo? Espero y no, las cosas pasan rápido, porque la trama empezara despuesito,

Una amiga que lee, *-* que la adoro y me apoya, me dijo que por que no hacia una página en donde pusiera imágenes que apoyara el capitulo, se los comento y ustedes me dicen es su decisión. Hago una pagina y subo imágenes, paraqué se ilustren y se apoyen lo cap C: las quiero gracias por sus RR. No se contestarlos XD pero los leo, y los tengo guardados. Gracias por Alertas y favoritos. Las quiero chiki's


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA nuevo capitulo! saben que los personajes son de meyer, estos mis favoritos los utilizo para una historia C:

* * *

- Rose, Irina es la ex de Emmett- sentí que mi corazón se oprimió, Emmett la había amado…o la amaba aun, por eso se le destrozo el corazón ¿no? Él la amaba…que pasaría conmigo?.

- Está bien…digo, ella es…podrá ser…es …DEMONIOS! Es una zorra!- dije exaltada, Alice me miraba asustada.

- Tranquila…-me tomo del hombro, después de que viera a Emmett con "harina" me bajo la presión, vi negro, en realidad eran celos…y me preocupaba, jamás me había comportado así. Me llevaron a un cuarto, con la excusa de que me apretaba el vestido, si esa excusa fue de Alice.

- Tranquila?-pregunte casi gritando,- que harías tú- la apunte con el dedo índice- si llega Maria y se ve con Jasper

- La mato…- contesto tranquila. Bufe. Alice no tenia la culpa

- Lo siento Alice…se que no tienes la culpa, aunque no tenias que decir que me apretaba el vestido- frunci el ceño, ella hizo una mueca,

- No se me ocurrió nada, además tu estabas palída, Cate se asusto- puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, había olvidado a cate, respire hondo.- le dijimos que te daríamos una medicina y volverias…- asentí, Alice me sonrio tratando de consolarme…- bella estará preocupada, si no llegamos al salón rápido, mejor vámonos, asentí de nuevo.

- Odio a tu prima Alice- ella rio, me abrazo

- Lo sé, también lo hago yo…

Llegamos al salón, era hermoso, Edward lucia muy feliz a un lado de mi amiga, y ella radiante, entramos al salón, las luces blancas hacían que se viera mas elegante, había demaciada gente, los arreglos de mesa consistían en flores blancas, en un florero de cristal, mire al fondo mirando de nuevo a los novios, Edward la abrazaba de la cintura y tenían sus frentes juntas, Bella nos vio y susurro algo a Edward, él la beso y ella camino hacia nosotros aun con su vestido de novia. Nos abrazamos las tres, Bella casada…felizmente casada.

- Estoy muy feliz- susurro, mi corazón sentía algo inexplicable, era como si se llenara de algo, me dolía, pero no era un dolor feo, no sabía explicarlo, estaba feliz, mis 2 amigos estaban juntos, y esperaba que fuera para siempre. Alice estaba llorando, no se contenía, y se sacudía un poco,

- Alice porque lloras?- la apreté un poco mas

- Mi…mi hermanito- hipaba mirándonos, con los ojos desbordando lagrimas- está casado con una de mis mejores amigas- y rompió a llorar de nuevo, Bella sonrío y beso la mejilla a Alice. Nos quedamos unos segundos mas, abrazadas, hasta que llego el novio.

- Felicidades Edward- lo abrace, tenia demasiado tiempo de conocerlo, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano… y le debía tanto, estaba tan agradecida con él, que les deseaba que fueran felices por siempre.

- Gracias Rose- Alice se aferro a su hermano, ya no viviría con ella, y aunque todos sabíamos que faltaba poco para que Alice también se casara, le dolía separarse de Edward unos cuantos meses.

Paso el momento en que nos decíamos cosas lindas y confortables, tras amenazas a Edward, y promesas de vernos como siempre. Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos habían separado, ahí ya estaba James

- Hola James- él me miro sonriendo y busco algo pero no dijo nada, me senté a su lado,

- Es muy bonito el salón…- dijo como si nada, asentí- también la amistad de ustedes Rose, hace demasiado tiempo que no veía a amigos tan unidos

- Creo que fue por que todos nos queríamos proteger, así que mientras nos protegíamos, nos volvimos inseparables, además del lazo que hay…mi hermano con Alice, hermana de Edward . & Edward con bella- él asintió riendo- donde esta Cate?

- No estaba contigo?- el estomago se me revolvió, quise vomitar, negué despacio- Rose donde esta mi hija- estaba palido, ambos miramos que Emmett se acercaba, James se levanto y miro para buscar a Cate- donde esta mi hija Emmett-

- De que me hablas? Pensé que estaba contigo!- Emmett nos miraba sin entender, las rodillas me temblaban. Mire hacia las puertas de salida, con la esperanza de que estuvieran cerradas, para mi mala suerte estaban abiertas.

- Están abiertas…-susurre, no podía gritar ni hacer una oración razonable. Los tres corrimos a buscarla, la música se encendió. Era mas difícil gritar, caminamos por todo el salón,

- Que pasa?- pregunto Jasper con una bebida en la mano

- Se perdió Cate, las puertas están abiertas, pudo haber salido!- el dejo la bebida y se puso a buscarnos, al rato de 15 largos minutos, ya estábamos, Emmett, James, Alice , Jasper y yo buscando a Cate. Sali al jardín, camine para una banca y senti que el corazón se me salía del pecho, pero al mismo tiempo la sangre regreso a mi cuerpo tn rápido y caliente, que de seguro estaba roja, que hacia Irina con Cate?

- QUE HACES?- grite, ella se voltio y me miro haciéndome un gesto de que me callara, vi como Cate estaba dormida en sus brazos, recargada su cabeza en el hombro de "harina"

- La encontré en el baño, llorando- me miro alzando una ceja,- no te encontraba, tampoco a su papa, ni a Emmett- se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo pronuncio. Me acerque con paso rápido y se la quite con cuidado, acomodándola a mi cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza

- Escúchame bien- dije temblando- nunca…jamás- las palabras me salían entre dientes, y es que estaba furiosa- la vuelvas a tocar Irina, JAMAS! Tampoco te acerques a mi novio…. - me di la vuelta y estaban ahí mis amigos mirando

- Será peor que la ultima vez rose- me gire a verla, tenía una sonrisa de loca, camino hacia mí, me puse a la defensiva pero que podía hacer con una niña en brazos? Paso por un lado de Emmett y le dio un beso en el cuello de la camisa dejando su labial, vi rojo…camine decidida a arrancarle la cabeza, pero james me detuvo junto a la voz de Cate

- Hola miss- dijo soñolienta- ya hay que ir al kínder?- todos rieron de alivio y le bese la frente

- No nena- susurre mirando a Emmett que estaba atonito. IDIOTA! Entramos al salón, james ya tenía a Cate de la mano y la estaba regañando por desaparecer.

- Rose…-dijo nervioso tomandome del brazo

- En el camino hablamos Emmett- me zafe de su brazo y caminamos a la mesa. Las palabras de Irina retumbaban en mi cabeza y me temblaban las piernas "Será peor que la ultima vez Rose" estúpida. No dejaría que se llevara a Emmett como con el ultimo…no dejaría que arruinara mi vida de nuevo. Emmett era mío. Sentados cada quien en su lugar, y después de brindar, y que Alice llorara en el brindis, y Charlie le dijera a Edward que su pistola siempre estaba cargada, empezamos a comer. Mi celular vibro. Lo tome y mire la pantalla…un nuevo mensaje…

**Estoy en la ciudad, pronto junto a ti, te extraño tanto!**

**Te amo nena hermosa.**

Mi corazón se desboco, estaba aquí, HAY como lo extrañaba! Mire a Emmett y me miro frunciendo el ceño, le sonreí, guarde mi se tomaría Emmett que él estuviera en la cuidad.

* * *

bien es corto pero no quiero subir demasiado, pero tratare e subir mas seguido les parece? bueno aqui les dejo vendra un nuevo integrante, lo amaran lo prometo! espero que sigan leyendo, me tarde años para continuar, espero que sigan leyendo *-* C:


End file.
